Life of Devilish Angel 2
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: Two months have pasted since the night of Seth's birthday. Renesmee is now causing more havic then before. Seth is hurt and is close to depression. And Jacob is furious and upset, wanting to get Seth back. When has Life gotten complicated. R&R.
1. The Chase

**An: Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello and welcome to the first chapter os the sequal to 'Life of Devilish Angel', Fyi, you need to read the first one to understand whats going to be happening in this one. **

**Now lets get to it. This will be having a lot more seductive, pain, happy, sad, hurtful, cheerful, action, and hopefully everything else in between moments. i shall try my best to live up to they, though i make no promises.**

**By the way, you still have 3 more days till the voting closes, then the two with the most votes will be put up. But if there is a tie between stories then i'll be putting the one with the most votes, so hurry up and vote if you havent already if you want your favourite one up. **

**Now onto the best part. Ladies and Gentlemen, living on plant Earth and is reading this, i give you:**

**'Life of Devilish Angel 2'**

**Enjoy... (Dramatic much)**

* * *

><p>Third Pov<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thud. Thud. Thud.<strong>_

Those were the sounds of the packs paws as they ran through the forest. A jet black wolf with purple and turquoise and purple peaking through at certain points when the moon shined on her back, was leading the group of wolves, running through the forest.

The forest all blurring into one as they chased after the intruder of their territory, a female, with brown hair was running in front of them. Always tricking them into believing which way she was going.

"Embry, Paul, you guys circle ahead and try to ward her off from the cliffs up ahead" The jet black fur coloured wolf ordered, getting a reply straight away and soon broke off from the pack and circled to the front.

"Leah, Brady, you guys come up her left flank and push her to the left" the black wolf ordered, again getting reply straight away and soon a black coated wolf with white peppered throughout his fur and a black wolf with white around its mouth with a column along the top of its snout with white peppered tips and a little white on the front and back paws.

"Collin come up her right flank and we'll lurer her to you, make sure your at a far distance" the jet black wolf ordered one last time, a caramel brown with a light black along its back and a white underside. Collin nodded and ran off to the right flank of the female in front of the jet black wolf.

The pack ran alongside the female in front of them, chasing after her while Brady and Leach slowly draw closer to her bit by bit, the jet black wolf doing the same. Wanting to get the female to draw closer to Collin.

"How's everyone holding up" the female alpha asked watching as the female changed course and headed towards Collins direction.

"We're good up here" Jared replied following the female as they drew closer to Collin.

"We're right behind her. She ain't getting away from us this time" Leah snarled, putting speed and pushing forward, the intended look of killing in her eyes as she drew closer.

"Leah not now. We need to know who her master is" the alpha snapped. It was true the female in front of them, said something about wanting to black alpha and bring her to her master, which the pack has been wondering since she told them.

"Fine, but I'm tearing her apart if she hurts one of us" Leah replied, slowing her speed down a bit till she came in line with Brady.

"Okay. Collin, are you ready?" the black wolf asked, seeing that the female in front of them was getting closer to a clearing.

"Yeah, I'll tackle her down just after she enters the clearing" Collin replied, getting into position, waiting for the brunette female to enter the clearing.

"Ok, everyone, get ready to corner her" the alpha commanded, everyone putting more speed in and pushing forward, wanting to get the female out of their lives.

In seconds the female entered the clearing and was about to rush to the other side, but was stopped as a caramel brown blur rushed out of the forest, crashing into the girl and clamping down on her mid section, tossing her further into the clearing. But before she could do anything, as she got up, she was instantly surrounded by six wolves, moving around in a circle, watching and waiting for her to make her move.

Slowly the girl lifted her head and made her golden hazel eyes visible, her long brown hair, framing her face, as she stood in the centre of the clearing, not fazed at all about the giant wolves circling around her, actually she had a smirk on her face. Renesmee.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little pack of La Push" she said sweetly, as if she was talking to a baby. "As much as it has been fun getting chased, I need to make my leave, I mean we do have school tomorrow..." she looked around the circle of wolves till her eyes landed on the jet black wolf, "Don't we Seth" her smiled turned darken as she showed all her pearly white teeth.

Seth, the jet black alpha wolf snarled and snapped at her. "Ohh feisty, I'm pretty sure my master will just love you" Renesmee said, her tone taking a playful tone giggling a little. Seth continued to snarl at her with the look of kill in his eyes, some of the other wolves doing the same, reminding her that their alpha wasn't alone.

"Hmm, so many doggies, hehe" Renesmee giggled as she looked around her, till her eyes landed on one wolf in perticuler. "You know Leah, I feel kind of sorry for you..." Leah stopped where she was, staring at Renesmee in confusion, "I mean, you're a female, both human and wolf. So really shouldn't you be alpha female" Renesmee stated, watching Leah's facial expression, watching Leah as a look of shock and curiosity ran across her face. "I mean, don't you think of it as... Sick, that, Seth your brother, a male no less, is the alpha female. Don't you just think of that as a disgrace...?" Renesmee said, holding back a pleased smirk as she started to see the start of understanding coming into Leah's eyes, "I mean; what does your mother think? What would people start thinking. I mean it could all change if you become the alpha female Leah. You, a female, being the alpha female, controlling the pack until the alpha male comes. What do you say Leah, fight for what's right" Renesmee explained.

Leah stood there, staring at Renesmee in understanding. '_It isn't right that a male is the alpha female. It's not right that Seth who is a male be the alpha female. It should be me that's mean to be the alpha female. A female in both human and wolf form should be the alpha female. I should be-'_

'_Leah, don't play into her mind tricks'_ Seth said, snapping Leah out of her trance, _'We both know that you could of been the alpha female, if you were able to beat me. And believe me Leah, you would of been alpha female, I mean I still have bruises on my side-'_

'_Guys this is not the time to chat-' _Jared cut in, stopping the two siblings. Both Leah and Seth snapped back towards Renesmee but it was too late, she was already gone. The turned to the whimpers of pain to see Collin turned back to his human form and clutching his side.

"COLLIN" Both Brady and Seth shouted once they turned to their human forms and rushed towards their injured friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Where did she get you?"

"Do you need something?"

Both Brady and Seth asked, firing one question after another, till Leah came up and butted in, "Guys, quiet, let him speak" Leah said as she crouched down, fully clothed, and helped Collin into a sitting position. "What happened" Leah asked.

"...While... You and Seth were talking... She dashed towards the closest exit, I tried to stop her, but she pushed me away and ran off... Sorry, I couldn't stop her" Collin explained looking apologetic at everyone.

"It's ok. It's not your fault, she played us. Do you think you can stand" Seth assured Collin standing up and waiting for Collins reply.

"Yeah, I think so" Collin said as he wrapped his arms around Leah and Brady, and slowly the three gradually came to full height.

"Okay" Seth nodded, still standing in the buff and not really caring. "Now, let's all go home and get some sleep, I'm pretty sure she won't be coming around again, she doesn't usually attack twice. So all go home get some rest and see what tomorrow brings us" Seth commended, looking to each of the packs faces, receive a nod from all. "Good" he nodded back and turned towards Collin, "How do you feel" He asked calmly not wanting to use his alpha tone on him.

"I think I'll be good by morning, though a little sore, but should be fine" he said smiling in reassurance.

"Okay" Seth nodded, "Do you think you can phase?"

But before Collin could say anything, Brady butted in. "I don't want Collin doing any phasing till his fully recovered" he stated not wanting his friend to hurt himself more.

"Brady I should be fine" he said, looking at Brady before turning towards Seth, "I think I can phase".

"No" Seth said, "Brady's right you should be a full health before doing any phasing. So I want you to climb on Brady's back. Brady you take him home then head to your house and both of you get some rest" Seth commanded.

"Fine" Both Beta's sighed. (1)

"Ok, now let's go home" Seth said before turning and phasing into his wolf, stopping and waiting for everyone before running off, everyone surrounding Brady, but staying at a distance and running back to La Push.

Soon everyone was off and running to their homes for a good night rest, the last to head home was Seth, watching as his pack brothers and sister head to their respected homes before heading to his.

xXxXxXx

Leah's Pov

'_You should be the alpha female Leah. Not Seth. You are a female, both as a human and a wolf' _A voice said in my dreams, taunting me.

'_You need to fight for what's right. Become the alpha female. Become the rightful leader of your pack, be at the rightful place of the alpha' _the voice continued to taunt me as I rolled around in my bed, not able to fall asleep because of that voice.

Soon pictures started to roll through my sub-conscious mind, one after another running through my head like a movie, all showing one thing. Me.

Me standing next to the alpha of the pack. Me commanded the pack while the alpha is away. Me leading the pack into a battle. Me mating with the alpha of the pack.

I snapped my eyes open and sat upright in bed, panting for breath as the images ran through my head. '_Hmm. Get. Out. Of. My. Head.' _ I though while shaking my head like there was water in my ears, wanting the images to leave my head.

I continued to pant for breath as I finally got the images out of my head, not pleased with what my mind conjured up. I look out of my window, the moon high up in the sky '_Was it my mind?'_

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well how do you do. Hello and Welcome back to 'Life of Devilish Angel 2'. I thought of adding something or just going with a different name, but I couldn't come up with something, so I'm just going to go with the '2' in the name. Hope you don't mind.<strong>

**So, what did you think of the first chapter? Huh. Did you like it, hate it. Detested it. Adored it? Huh, huh let me know.**

**Also, I am sorry that I all left you hanging at the end of the first one. I just wanting to see what your reactions were going to be in your review. I'm sorry; please forgive me with this first chapter of 'Life of Devilish Angel 2'. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**ANd once again, i beg you, please vote for your favourite one, so that i know which one to be putting up. Also the two stories that i'll be putting up will be a different times. Reason being is, the one with the most votes will, maybe, but up on the day, while the other will probably be put up on thursday at the lastest. I'm telling you this because i want to let you know what will happen and be honest with you guys. (hopeing to be scoring browny points)... I'll give you a cookie...**

**Well now, you know what I want, so let me know what you thought of the first chapter.**

**WolfPacFann, signing off. ^_^.**

**P.s: (1) I ended up making Brady and Collin both Seth's Beta's. So yeah. Hope you don't mind.**

**P.s.s: By the way, i find it funny how chapter 18 got more hits then chapters 16 and 17 got XD!**


	2. The Hurtful Memories

**An: Well here we are with Chapter two. I'd just like to say that I am sorry that I left information out in the first chapter. But that's what this chapter is for ^_^. So I hope you will like it and hopefully it clears up a lot of confusion.**

**So I won't keep you long so I'll leave you to it ^_^**

**Enjoy... ^_^**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

It was break time, and while everyone was in the cafeteria eating their food, I was walking the halls, not feeling hungry at the moment. '_Maybe at lunch I'll eat something'_ I thought as I started walking down another hall. I've been walking these halls for most of the days, that I knew which way was quicker to get to my classes.

I softly chuckle to myself as I thought about how lame that sounds. I knew I was worrying everyone with how I was acting, but I just couldn't stand sitting at a table knowing the Jacob would be somewhere in my sights, and Renesmee somewhere close by, if not beside him.

I bite my bottom lip not wanting to let tears come running down my cheeks and get seen for it. Two months have passed since the night of my eighteenth birthday and a lot has happened actually. Leah, Jared and Embry have joined the pack, which was a little tougher then Collin and Brady, especially Leah. Even to this day I still don't know why she was harder for her to submit. My only conclusion would be because she was a female and was actually fighting for Alpha female. But in the end I ended up winning.

Jared wasn't a walk in the park either; he was slightly brutal and cunning. He was kind of like how Collin was, except more rougher. I mean I still have slight pain in my shoulder from where he bit there. But we laugh about it now, though I do see him always looking apologetic whenever I wince, but I reassure him and tell him, 'Don't worry, I'll heal in no time, remember we are wolves', then give him my best smile.

Embry was very long. He took forever to get to submit, he was quick and always kept me on my toes, it was annoying and downright rude, I mean, how dare he do that to his soon-to-be female alpha. But again we laugh about it from time to time; I even give him glares here and there letting him know I wasn't pleased with how he kept me on my toes.

But not only that but I've also joined the dance and singing classes, well singing was actually the choir. Now I do have my life cut out for me, plus 'Happy Family' has been reopened and I'm back to work, and what sucks is that it's the grade opening tonight, and Quil will be joining the pack from what Wolf has told me.

So I have a busy night tonight. The only thing I pray, it that Quil phases before I have to go to work, otherwise I'm in shit from Emily. And because of the telepathy communication with the pack, Leah has found out where I work and isn't all the pleased with me, though she did say she will support me and help with getting mum off my back about work, so I'm glad that she will be helping me.

Even though me and Jacob have now broken up, I still think about him from time to time, and it hurts. I can still see the hurt look on his face when we broke up. It was the worst look he ever gave me, one that will be imprinted into my head forever.

xXxXxXx

**Flash Back**

_I was walking back through the forest, Collin and Brady beside me, both still in their wolf forms. Probably in case Renesmee comes for me again. I stayed quiet the whole walk home, not know or wanting to really talk about anything. My mind was still in confusion. '_Why? Why did he do it? I thought he loved me?'_ That was what was going through my head as I came closer to my house, where Jacob is probably waiting wanting to explain himself._

_But truthfully, I didn't want to listen, I was too hurt, physically and emotionally. My heart felt like it did before I phased. That train getting closer and just wanting to run my heart over, making it burst all over the place, never to be fixed again._

_As we came closer to the border line of the forest Collin and Brady stopped to phase back and slip their pants on before coming up behind me and walking with me towards the inevitable. I didn't know what to say, how to act, what to do. Should I yell at him in his face? Should I just continue walking towards my room? Should I let him explain himself? _

_All these questions and none of them being answered. I wanted to yell at him in his face. I wanted to just walk to my room and leave him to watch my back as I walked away. I wanted to hear him out. But I couldn't decide what to do._

_As we drew closer to my house, I looked up in time to watch as Jacob got up from the step on the back porch, wearing something I never want to see again. _

_The hurt, pained miserable look on his face was just too much for me to handle. I wanted to yell at him and tell him he had no right to wear that expression. I wanted to run up to him and hold him tight in my arms. I wanted to just turn around and run away, never to see him or anyone else._

_But I did none of that. I stood there frozen by my feet, my brain not functioning with the simple movements of walking. _

_I looked at Jacob as he looked at me. He also looked like he didn't know what to do. He looked like he wanted to walk forward, but was holding himself back. He looked like he wanted to turn around and run away as well, but couldn't. His feet were also stuck to the spot he stood in._

"_Why..." my mouth suddenly voiced. It was soft so I didn't expect Jacob to hear me. But I was shocked when he replied._

"_I...I don't know" He said looking a little to the side and slightly shaking his head, shame and regret plastered on his face as he did it._

"_Well I told you Jacob. I told you this would happen..." my voice started getting a little higher, getting close to normal._

"_I know, I know you did and I'm sorry" he looked at me, his eyes showing that he was telling the truth, he was sorry that he did it, and he knows what I said. But..._

"_Sorry doesn't cut for what you did" I took a breath; I could feel myself getting ready to cry for what I was about to say, "I thought you loved me..."_

"_I do love you-" he said cutting me off as he took a step forward._

"_Then why did you do it" I raised my voice, "Why did you have to have sex with Renesmee. If you loved me you wouldn't have done it, you wouldn't of had sex with another person while your dating someone else" I took another breath, my heart beating in my chest as images of Jacob and Renesmee have sex on the spear bed in my house._

"_Seth-"_

"_I told you. I told you this thing happens. If it's not one it's the other that ends up cheating with the partner of the relationship. It always happens it always happens in every single fucking relationship" I was looking down at the ground, not wanting Jacob to see the tears that I was holding back. "...Was I just a play thing for you. Was I just another person you could sleep with? Is that all, was that all you wanted to get in my pants. Then just piss off to another girl" I looked up, determine to show him what he has done to me. But I regretted it, my hurt eyes connected with his hurt eyes. It wasn't fair, he isn't meant to feel hurt, I was. I'm the one that has to live with the memory of seeing him and Renesmee in the guest bed in my house. The house that I live in. The house with the guest bedroom that is only down the hall from my room._

_I looked away, not wanting to see the look in his eyes anymore._

"_Look Seth I'm sorry. I know you told me that. But it's not only my fault-" I snapped to him, giving him my hardest glare I have ever given anyone, shutting him up, once he saw my glare._

"_You don't think I already know it wasn't just your fault" I seethed as I continued to glare at him. "I know it's not only your fault. It was your and fucking Renesmee's fault. So don't think for a fucking second that I don't think it's just your fault, cause I know it wasn't only your fault" I said. I could feel my body slightly shaking from the anger that was running through my veins, the adrenalin causing my heart to beat faster and faster as I stood here and a close to snarled at Jacob._

"_Okay, I'm sorry-". I could just hear Brady whisper, "You're fucking idiot". Only then did I remember that Collin and Brady were still here._

"_How many times do I need to tell you? Sorry isn't going to cut for what you just fucking did to me" I snapped, cutting Jacob off. "You know what Jake, I don't want this anymore" I watched as his face started to change to that of realization to plead. "We're through. I never want to speak to you again" With that I continued walking, heading for my house, Jacob was moving foot by foot throughout the whole argument._

_But as I go to walk past him, he grab my arm, I knew it was inevitable to miss him, so I just stood there looking towards my house not wanting to see him._

"_No wait Seth please; what can I do to get you back. Please, you can't end it here."_

"_I can, and I am. Now leave me alone" with that I pulled my arm out of his grasps and headed for my house._

"_Come on Jake, it's time for you to go home" I heard Collin say as I headed for the back door, Brady behind me, leaving Collin to take care of Jacob and get him home. I pushed the back door open and walked in, seeing that place was trashed, plastic cup scattered here and there, bottles littered somewhere on a flat surface and couches sitting crooked on the floor. _

_I felt like falling to the floor and just breaking down. "Mum is going to kill me"._

xXxXxXx

Luckily I was only grounded for a week and a half. Main reason was for some glasses were broken and there were stains on the carpet that neither of us wanted to know about so we hired a cleaner to clean the house while me and mum go to a store to get more glasses and other stuff.

Jacob stayed true to my word and didn't speak to me for about a month and a half, till only just recently did he start to try and get to talk to me, mainly when I was alone, or if he was brave enough with Collin and Brady next to me. But I'd tell him to leave me alone, while Collin and Brady glared at him.

It was quite difficult actually, mainly at lunch time. I've become great friends with Jakes friends that they come over to sit with me. But before they could I just tell them no, and get them to sit with Jake. Reason being is because I didn't want them to pick between a friend that they only met for a few weeks, when they met a friend since freshmen or sophomore. It was especially hard for Embry and Jared. I could see that they wanted to sit with me and comfort me, but Embry and Jared were very close friends to Jake then me. So when I see them walking over to my table, I shake my head, telling them no and go sit at Jacobs table.

What hurt more was that Renesmee still goes to sit at Jacob's table, sitting either next to him or at his table. Some times when I glace out of the corner of my eye, or look up at their table, I see Renesmee fawn all over Jake, clinging to him and wanting all of his attention like an attention whore that she was being.

I could feel myself shaking up again as I replayed images of Renesmee fawning all over Jacob, always wearing a smirk on her face as she did as she'd looked my way when she did.

I took a deep breath, not wanting to phase at school and get caught. Only recently did we find out that we could phase when we are very anger. I found that out when Renesmee was taunting me, saying how great it felt to have Jacob's dick in her, sliding in and out and how they did it more than once after my birthday. That day, I have never felt so much anger in me, I could of sworn that my vision turned red, cause the only thing I wanted to do more than bite her head off. I wanted to torture her. Slowly rip one limb off one by one. Make her scream as I ripped her feet, her calves, her thighs, her hands, her fore-arms, her biceps, then worked on her body, bitting halfway through her body and ripping the skin off both halves of her before finally ripping her head off scratching at her face with my claws. Just mauling her till she couldn't be identified by even me.

I took another breath as I headed for my locker, third lesson was going to start and I didn't want to be caught in the sea of students. As I reach my locker I find Collin and Brady standing there chatting away looking calm and collected. I smiled, happy to know that I have these two to fall back on. Even though we've only been friends for a short time, I think it was because of the pack that we've come to close to brothers. It's weird but it's a nice feeling, knowing that I have brothers to back me up and I to them, whenever we are in a tough situation.

"Hey, guys. How was lunch?" I say as I face my locker giving them a smile as I do the code.

"Eh, pretty boring without you man, all Collin did was bitch about how boring math and science was, and how great history is" Brady said, smirking as we turn to see Collin blushing in embarrassment and anger, he was even wearing a glare pointed at Brady.

"Yeah, well all you did was bitch and whin about how our English teacher is a cruel bitch and needs to be screwed" Collin said, well more like shouted, but he had the decency to at least tone it down a little.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth, I mean how uptight can you get. Its either she has her period twenty four seven, or she hasn't been screwed, and I right or am I right" Brady boosted, I chuckled as Collin and Brady started another one of their arguments, always finding more fuel to make the fire between the two bigger. If I didn't already ask, I would have thought that they were dating. But they laughed in my face saying that they do this all the time, then laugh about it later.

It was awesome having these two as friends.

xXxXxXx

Lunch came around faster then it normally does, either because I talked most of the time in the class with Collin and Brady, or the teacher just wasn't making the lesson interesting. I think it was both.

We laughed as Collin did a poor job of imitating our teacher last lesson with making us quiet down.

"And you two, stop fooling around unless you want detention for two weeks" Me and Brady laughed harder at his poor imitation. It's not because he wasn't good at imitating people's voices, it's just the way he was acting that was making it more funny. The look on his face, the way he had his hand out with his pointer finger shaking up and down like he was scowling a small child.

We continued with our walk to the lunch line, getting a few glances here and there because of our loud laughter, but really I didn't care, I was having too much fun. Even the pair of eyes that were staring at my back with sadness wasn't even annoying me, or the looks of curiosity.

Once we got our food we headed for a table in doors, seeing how it was a little chilly outside. We head for a table that was on the other side of the cafeteria, but unfortunately it was in direct line with Jacob's table and my view had Renesmee and Jake sitting next to each other.

I looked away not wanting to see what's going on between the two and continue chatting with Collin and Brady. But before we continued to chat, I watched as Embry and Jared started walking over to where we were sitting. I felt bad for what I was about to do, but I didn't want them to choose me over someone that they've known for most of their lives.

So I shook my head. They already knew what it meant, 'Don't come here. Go to Jakes table' was the silent comment that was made by me to them and to anyone else that would join the pack from Jacob's table. Like Quil.

I look over to Jacob's table to see if Quil was there, but something else caught my attention.

I watched in pain as Renesmee leans against Jake's shoulder, her hand resting on his as she looked me dead in the eye with a smirk on her lips. But was hurts more is that Jakes not doing anything about it, not brushing her off or anything, except just sat there chatting with Bella and Edward.

I got up and ran out of the room, not wanting to see more, even though images of 'that night' ran through my head, one after another.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I chatted with Bella and Edward, both concern for why Seth wasn't sitting with us. "We, uh, had a little fight" I told them scratching the back of my head. Even though my body wasn't facing Seth, I kept an eye on him from the corner of my eye.

I was happy that he was smiling again, laughing with glee. It was good to see that, but it hurts when he does it, for I wanted to be the reason he smiles and laughs. I wanted to be the reason that he blushes, either in embarrassment.

But I can't, because I fucked up. I fucked up the chance to have Seth and now he was gone from my grasps forever. Well maybe not forever but still for now he was out of my grasps.

I watched as Embry and Jared headed over to Seth's table. I was hoping that they would sit with him so that they can give me some details with how Seth's been going.

But I watch in confusion as Seth shakes his head and they turn to head over here. I turn back to Bella and Edward getting back to our conversation, but kept an eye on Seth from the corner of my eye. I watched as he looked towards my table, looking as though he was searching for someone. But stops dead short in my direction. My eyes connected with his, his endless black eyes, from this distance looking as though his pupil was mixed in with his eye colour, but up close you could see the line that separates the pupil from the colour. His eyes were truly amazing in that sense.

But as I watched my view, I watched in confusion as he suddenly got up and ran out; pushing the doors open with more force than one his build could and ran out of the room. It was only then did I notice as cold substance pressed against my shoulder. I looked towards the object to see Renesmee laying on me.

"Get off me" I snap pushing her off, nearly making her slid off the chair. I turn my attention back to Seth and get up. But I was too late.

Collin and Brady were already up and out chasing after Seth. I turn back to Renesmee and glare at her.

"Don't ever come near me again, and never come to this table again" I turned and headed for the exit to outside, hoping that the cool air will cool my body down. It was quiet in the cafeteria as I walked past other tables, but not paying attention to their curious eyes as I pushed the doors open and walk out, shutting the curious, concern and the smirk that was playing on lips that have ruined everything.

xXxXxXx

"_Jacob" I turn around in my slightly drunken daze, to the owner of that beautiful voice to see Renesmee standing in the threshold of the guest bedroom that the Clearwater's had, watching as she beckoned me over to here._

"_Come here for a second" She waved her hand; it felt like she had a rope wrapped around me pulling me towards her. I felt like I was under her spell. My feet moved towards her on their own accord, stopping now and then as the voice of reason, that I had in my head was telling me to leave her and go claim the person in the room that I was about to enter._

"_Come on Jacob" she smiled a beautiful smile on her lips that was made for movie stars, her teeth pearl white, her eyes shining in their beautiful golden hazel. Soon I found myself being grasped on my shirt and pulled towards her, her lips connecting with mine._

_Then everything became blank. I couldn't remember when I got on the bed, pushing her down and revealing her pussy to me as I lowered my pants and pulled my dick out, pushing it in and moaning at the feeling._

_I only snapped out of my blankness as I heard the door slam open. I stopped what I was doing and turn to see a sight I never wanted to see._

_Seth. Seth was standing at the threshold shock and hurt on his face as he stood there, but then the next second he was gone. I looked down to see what it was he saw and my slightly drunken haze was gone as I pulled out, stuffing my dick away as I got out of the bed, "Seth"._

xXxXxXx

I punched the closes thing to me as I replayed the images, "Fuck".

I hurt the one person that I wanted ever since that day I saw his ass jiggle in those jeans, and now I've ruined everything.

I sighed as I rested against the tree I just punched and slide to the floor, "Fuck".

I have to get Seth back, I just have to. I need him in my life, it I don't then I don't know if I'll ever be able to live without him.

With that thought I got back from my spot and headed back to the school, wanting to speak with my friends and ask if they could help me with getting Seth back.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: So what do you think. Hehe, I hoped you like it, and hope it cleared a lot of confusion. You know, as I was checking my notes to see what I needed to do, I realised that this chapter and chapter one were actually meant to be put together. But I like it this way better ^_^! Don't hate me O_O'''.<strong>

**By the way the voting has been closed, I have the results and the first story 'I Will Smile, But My Heart Won't'. First chapter will hopefully be put up either Thursday or sometime on the weekend. Then 'I Hate You. But I Love a Part of You?' will be updated either next week or this weekend, I'm hoping to aim for this weekend, but who knows.**

**Anyway let me know what you thought about this chapter and hope to see you guys soon. ^_^!**

**P.s: Please let me know how I did with the argument. Cause I don't think it did a good job, so please let me know _... Pretty please with a cherry one top. I'll give you a cookie ^_^! How can you resist a cookie _!**


	3. The Heck of a Day

**An: I'd first off like to say, how sorry I am that it's taken me close to two weeks to update this story. If it's not been two weeks then I'd don't know we'll just go with ages. Anyway, just want to say how sorry I am and to pay respects to '****oh2beyoung'****, for he passed away on the 2****nd**** of May. Please do if you haven't already done so. That's all for now.**

**Now I hope you will like this chapter. So I'll say, what I've always said before every chapter.**

**Enjoy…. ^_^**

**(By the way, must be listening to up 'n' down to know whats happening.)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Songs: 1st: Sexy and I Know it- By LMFAO. 2nd: Blind- By Ke$ha. 3rd: Up 'n' Down- By Britany Spears) Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

"Brady, Embry. You guys run up forward make sure he doesn't continue going straight_" _I commanded as we chased after Quil. Embry and Brady gave a quick reply before breaking off for our formation before running ahead of Quil's wolf form.

"Collin, Leah. You guys come up the side, get him to turn and head right"

"Right" Leah and Collin replied also breaking off and running up till they were beside Quil, but stayed at a distance.

"Jared, you stay here and make sure he doesn't turn and high tail it backwards ok" I commanded. Jared sent his reply, while I broke off and ran to the right, "Ok guys, time to bring him in" it felt like we were herding in a flock of sheep. Well then this sheep is being a nuisance. At one everyone started pulling in, getting closer and closer to Quil and pushing him towards my direction.

'_Ok be ready Seth, cause your friend is a little tricker then Embry was' _Wolf advised as I waited for Quil to enter the meadow that I was in. It was funny really if you think about it. Cause all submits have all been held in a meadow. Even if it starts in the forest they always end up in a meadow. '_Seth focus, you can loss this one, you need to be quick and ready'_ Wolf scold me as I was losing myself in my thoughts. 'Sorry'.

Just then Quil broke through the forests border, his brown copper fur coming into view, followed by the rest of the pack. I didn't wait for Quil to slow down or anything, I went straight in for the kill. Skull bashing into his side, a collective gasp ran throughout my head from everyone as Quil rolled for a second before standing on his four legs again. He stared at me with his wolf eyes as I did the same with him, waiting for him to make his next move.

At once we both ran at each other, our bodies clashing together as we snapped our jaws, trying to bite the other one to get them to submit. Our paws clawing at each other's sides, scraps and scars forming from them, only to be resealed by our fast healing. We back away from each other at a far distance. I panted as I watched Quil slowly pace from one side to the other, his eyes trained on me at all times.

'_Be careful Seth, like I said this one is a little trickier than before' _Wolf advised as I kept my eyes on Quil. 'Don't worry; I have this in the bag…. I think' I thought as I pounced, crashing into Quil's side, causing us to tumble and roll, our jaws snapping at each other as we tumbled. As we rolled I tried to get a good grip on Quil's neck, but every time I got close, he was always able to move his head in time for me to miss.

As we tumbled we ended up in the forest, smashing into a fallen tree trunk, causing us to separate and jump away from each other. 'Shit'I thought as I clenched my jaw. I wasn't good at enclosed spaces, so Quil might have an upper hand now. 'Wolf, a little guidance here or something' I asked as I watch Quil as he watched me, we both staring at each other as we rounded each other, being mindful of the branches and all.

'_Ahh… Don't get bitten' _I would of hit Wolf if she were within arm's length of me right now. So instead I mentally glared at her. 'Not helping'.

At once we both pounced at each other again, our jaws snapping our claws scrapping against each other, fur being ripped off while cuts were being formed as blood poured out. 'Ah this is going to take forever' I thought as we rolled around trying to pin each other down. But to no avail, neither of us was able to pin the other one down. Once again we jumped away from each other, both of us panting from exhaustion. 'This isn't good Wolf; I have work, in like an hour or something'.

"An hour and half actually" I heard Leah say through our mental link. It was then that I was reminded that my pack was still here.

'Gee thanks Leah. No pressure' I mumbled as I kept my eyes on Quil, watching as he stumbled a bit as he was pacing. 'Maybe' I smirked as a thought came to mind. Again I pounced one more time towards Quil our bodies clashing as he retaliated in a nick of time, our paws causing more scares on our bodies as we clawed at each other. I pounced away as Quil was getting too close to my neck.

Again I watched as Quil stumbled some more. I smirked in triumph as I watched Quil. 'His weakening' I thought as I watched Quil stop where he was panting heavily. Soon he was slowly squatting down, till finally he was on his belly his head tilted to the side in surrender. 'Haha, see I knew I had this in the bag' I thought triumphantly as I walked over to Quil was lying down.

'_Ah Seth, I wouldn't_-" But it was too late, just as I was about to close my mouth over Quil exposed neck. Quil rolled away before pouncing back at me his jaw wide open and ready to clamp over my neck. I stared in shock as Quil drew closer and closer. I felt paralysed as he was within centimetres.

Then everything went black. I could hear the soft calls of my pack calling my name as well as the sound of a beast snarling, barking and growling. Wait two beasts making those noises. Until what felt like hours, my mind was working with my wolf forms once more. Slowly I opened my eyes looking as if it was my first time seeing the world. Shock ran through my veins as I looked at the position I was in.

My neck clamped around Quil's brown fur neck with Quil's wolf form panting and whimpering. I mentally shook my head, blinking as I couldn't comprehend how I was able to get into this position.

"Seth…" I heard a voice call out. "Seth…" the voice said sounding a little out of wind. "Seth… let… go" I turned my attention towards Quil, seeing that I still have his neck in my jaw.

"Do you submit?" I asked wanting to get this over and done with since I had work to go to.

"Yes…just let…go" Quil breathed, I let go at once softly placing him down. 'There it's done' I huffed as I sat down, my body relaxing as I took a breather. Soon everyone else from the pack came rushing over. I could feel and hear their concern for the both of us since the battle took longer than the others ever did.

"Seth, Quil your guys alright" Collin asked as he came up beside me along with Brady, while Jared and Embry helped Quil up. I phased and pulled the shorts that Brady handed to me, Leah joined us once I finished pulling the pants on fully clothed.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" I responded before turning towards a now naked human Quil. "How are you feeling?' I asked concern about my new pack brother.

"I've been better I can tell you that" he joked as he rubbed his neck wincing a little, "But can someone tell what just happened" He looked around blinking as he looked as us as if he was seeing us and the forest for the first time.

"Ah… To be blunt. You're a werewolf" I stated sheepishly as I stepped up taking the role as the alpha that I am. Even thought I could feel my cheeks heating up. "And I'm your alpha, well your female alpha. We haven't found the male alpha just yet" I scratched the back of my head as I explained. "So for now I'll be taking both roles, until an alpha shows up"

"Ah, ok… umm" he stuttered as he looked around till he finally looked down at his body, his still naked body. "Umm can I have some clothes" he asked, a blush coming to his cheeks as he covered himself up.

"Anyone" I asked as I looked at the pack, finding no one making a move, well everyone only had pants on, well except Jarred.

And before I could ask, I watched as Jared pulled his shirt off and held it out for Quil. "Here, until you get some shorts on. Hopefully it's long enough" he said handing his shirt to Quil.

"Thanks man" Quil said taking the shirt and slipping it on, standing up and sighing in relief as we found that it covers his private parts.

"Okay" I said, clapping my hands to gain everyone's attention, which I did. "Now that that's kind of over, I need to get going. So guys if you please explain to Quil what's been going on, the ins and outs and all that other stuff and yeah" I said as I turned to start walking towards home, stopping to turn around as a thought came to mind, "Oh and Quil" he looked at me as I said his name, "Welcome to the pack" I smiled before running off.

xXxXxXx

"Where the hell have you been? You young man, have about ten minutes to get ready, so hurry it up" Emily commanded as soon as I stepped into her line of vision, she pushed me in the direction of my new dresser and gave me the directions that was needed for me to follow to my dressing room, "And no dawdling, I need to dressed and ready for your first act, so hurry it up, I'll be with you in five minutes" She stated as she rushed off to go help the tech crew.

It was madness as its worst back stage, people were rushing here and there getting their jobs close to finished before getting called to help with something else, performers were close to running up and down the halls asking if people have seen either their lipstick, eye shadow, and item for their performance, a skirt that they needed to use or a top that they were missing. All in all it was madness.

I had to shove people out of my way to get to my dresser. I sighed in relief as I found my door, opened it and shut it close behind me, deeply breathing in again before sighing in relief. I was about to relax before a picture of Emily coming in here mad looking crossed my mind. Instantly I kicked into action, hurriedly taking my clothes off and replacing them with the clothes that I was needed to wear. I mentally sent an angry message towards Alice while glaring at the item that I held in my hands. '_I swear one day, I'm going to kill that girl'_ I thought as I pulled the undergarments that Alice has placed out for me, followed by a pair of black dress pants a long with a while button down shirt. The sleeves unrolled with the cuffs being button up. Then finally my mask the sole purpose of this outfit, the representative to this character that I have created.

"Seth, are you ready?" I heard Emily call from behind the door to my dresser. I looked up at the mirror to see how I looked. My mask standing out as soon as my eyes looked locked with the mirror. It was decided that I would now only be wearing one mask with all of my outfits, instead of multiples. It was mid-night black velvet, with silver dimities tracing the edges, with a few purple and teal ones resting under the right eye, and three, curving with the top left eye socket, all a different colour. The first one starting from the left going right was white, the middle was violet and the last was an emerald green.

I was by me that this mask was made. I was the one that designed this mask, using close to the same colours as my wolf form. It felt special to me and I was happy when I got a shot of warm through me as Wolf saw it as well, that shot of warmth was her way of tell me she liked it.

"Yeah I'm ready" I said as I turned and headed for the door, Emily pulling me out and shutting the door while pulling me towards side stage. "You know the routine so just get ready. You're on in two minutes" Emily instructed as she left me to go help some other performer or tech crew? One of the two.

As I waited for Sam to do the introductions, and welcome everyone back. I took a moment to catch my breath, knowing that I'd be the opening act, meaning that I had to do a pretty good job. Well hopefully the routine will be good. '_But what if it isn't good. What if I muck up and do the wrong dance step. Shit what if my clothes won't-"_ I could feel myself starting to panic as I thought more and more on it, till Wolf cut my thoughts off.

'_Seth, snap out of it. You will do great. You will work that ass of yours and you will own the stage. Now focus and get ready, you're up as soon as Sam finishes with the welcome speech' _Wolf boasted me. I could feel waves of heat running through my body while Wolf was talking, my nerves relaxing till it was only a tiny bit lingering in my body.

'_Thanks Wolf' _I thought as I watched Sam walk up on stage. At once the crowd came into in uproar, hands clapping and cheers ringing throughout the building. I watched as Sam's lips stretched into a smile waving out into the crowd, before he started to get everyone to quieten down. Slowly the crowd came to a silent before Sam started to speak.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman. It's so great to see you all once again. I can see old and new faces in this crowd tonight" another round of applause ran throughout the crowd before quietening down again, "Now first off I just want to say that I am so happy to have everyone back, and would just like to welcome all of you to the grand re-opening of 'Happy Family'" Sam announced, the crowd going up in an uproar or cheers and whoops again till the settled to let Sam speak again.

"Now, without further ado I'd like to welcome you all to our opening act. His is back people, with new routines and a new perspective. So everyone get up off your seats and welcome Devilish Angel" At once I could hear the scrap of seats being pushed back as everyone got up and started cheering, whooping and calling my name out.

I could feel my nervous coming back as the lights went out, singling my cue for me to step out onto stage. I didn't go to centre stage; instead I headed for the back of the stage, where I needed to be. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster in my heart as I waited for the music to start. I took another breath to slow my heart rate the best it could do as two other dancers came up beside me, both wearing masks as well.

As the music started and the lights flashed on, I place my hands on my hips and bobbed my hips the dancers soon followed after me.

Yeah, yeah  
><em>at each 'yeah', my body slowly turned around like a sprinkler, till I was facing the crowd.<br>_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
><em>As the song continued, the dancers and I walked forward, before sliding to the side at 'damn he fly'.<br>_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
><em>Doing a twirl and sliding forwards at 'yeah'.<em>  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,<br>_We slid back till we were back to our original spot  
><em>It's Redfoo with the big afro  
>And like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow<p>

Ah... Girl look at that body (x3)  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body (x3)  
>Ah... I work out<br>_At every 'Ah… Girl look at that body' all three of us posed at a new position._

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
><em>I walked forward till I was at the edge of the stage.<br>_Everybody stops and they staring at me  
><em>then started posing like I was in a photo shoot.<br>_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

_Before starting to retreat back, the dancers coming in front of me and blocking me from the crowds view, at ever 'Show it' the front dancer took their pants off then the second doing the same at the next 'Show it', then the first one ripping his shirt off, then the other doing the same before separating and letting me walk forwards. Acting shocked at their actions then looking out into the crowd and giving them a sexy smile.  
><em>  
>I'm sexy and I know it<br>_I looked out at the crowd before ripping my shirt open, letting it hang loosely there. My hips thrusting forward at the beat.  
><em>I'm sexy and I know it  
><em>Then I ripped my pants off, showing the crowd the underwear that Alice laid out for me*. I could just hear the crowd cheering over the music as the dancers and I continued to thrust our hips<em>

Yeah  
><em>I nod my head before turning around.<br>_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
><em>the dancers following me, as we walked a little away from the front of the stage<em>

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
><em>At 'what' we all turned and acted shocked to the crowd as we rested out hands on out hips.<br>_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
><em>we turned back around and I pointed forward.<br>_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
><em>One by one the two dancers started walking off the stage and towards the bar<br>_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)  
><em>The half the crowd watched as they went till they reached the bar and hopped on. While they walked to the bar I walked forward till I was at the edge again, the curtains slowly coming down.<br>_  
>Ah... Girl look at that body<br>Ah... I work out  
>Ah... Girl look at that body<br>Ah... I work out  
><em>Again we all posed as 'Ah… Girl look at that body' came.<em>

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
><em>I took the stairs at a slower pace than I would of, as I went down.<br>_Everybody stops and they staring at me  
><em>Practically trotting as I walked towards the bar<br>_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  
><em>I turned around and faced the crowd as I raised my hands, the two dancers lifting me up, placing me in between them we all faced one direction.<br>_  
>I'm sexy and I know it<br>_We all thrust our hips forward all in the same direction._

I'm sexy and I know it...  
><em>We turned to face the other way, still thrusting our hips<br>_  
>Check it out, check it out<br>_I beckoned the crowd as the two dancers turned, their backs facing the crowd, I followed after and we all raised our hands._  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah<em><br>_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
><em>we all shook our hips and turned to face the crowd when 'yeah' came. When it came to 'yeah, yeah' that time we rolled our hips<em>_  
><em>  
>Do the wiggle man<br>I do the wiggle man  
><em>We continued to roll our hips before spacing out, giving us more than enough arm's length room.<br>_Ayy Yeah  
>I'm sexy and I know it<br>_As the song continued we all did a little sexy freestyle, nothing to sexual, just a bit of hip rolling, shaking, peacocking. Or just dancing as if we were in a club  
><em>Ah... Girl look at that body (x3)  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body (x3)  
>Ah... I work out<br>_as the verse started again, the two dancers worked their way to the stage, posing as they went like the two times earlier, before disappearing behind the curtain._

_As the song started to come to an end, I started strutting towards the stage as well, hiding half my body in the curtain_.

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

_As I faced the crowd I gave them a sexy wave before gliding behind the curtain, my arm the only thing left out till it also joined my body._

As soon as the music came to an end, I could hear the crowd cheering egging for more, wanting to see more of that performance. I could feel myself blushing under the mask as I headed for side stage, accepting the congratulations that everyone gave me as I headed for my dressing room.

As I reached my dresser I reached for my handle, but was stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little before turning around to see who it was.

"You can rest for a little bit now. Though I want you to be ready just five minutes before your next performance, okay" Emily ordered softly, I nodded before she went off to carry about with her job. I sighed and felt my shoulders sag as I entered my room, closing the door behind me and softly pulling my mask off letting it hang loose at my side as I dragged my feet to the chair that I had in my room.

As I sat on my chair, I could feel the tiredness from the fight then the dance racing up to me and soon I could feel myself slowly falling asleep.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"Guys I don't know about this" I spoke what I thought as I followed Paul and Emmett, towards the new place for 'Happy Family'. I could just feel the nerves already building; actually I felt them when I hopped into the car.

"Don't worry, he probably won't be able to even see you, I mean I hear that it's a full house. Boy, who knew that kid be something this popular" I heard Paul chuckled, a smirk coming to his lips as he looked in thought. "Man what I wouldn't do to tap that ass".

I instantly glared at Paul and punched him in the arm. "What the fuck, we are meant to be helping me here, not having your own little fantasies about my boy" I snapped as I stomped towards the building, practically ripping the door open and walking in, leaving Emmett and Paul to watch my back disappear into the building.

"Jacob, wait up! I was just kidding!" Paul shouted as he and Emmett sped up to catch up with me. I was just paying for my entry fee when Emmett and Paul walked in. Without waiting for them, I headed for the bar. I looked back to make sure they were able to get in, but as I turn my head back to look in front of me, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Shit sorry man" I apologized, reaching out to see if the person was ok. Which he wasn't really, for his drink was spilt onto him.

"Dang-it, man that's going to be hard to get out" he slightly complained. His shoulders slumped in mild defeat.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said, resting my hand on his shoulder to see his face, praying that he wasn't one of those angry people that go off at you for spilling their drinks.

"Oh!" he looked up, his blue eyes looking into mine, "Oh, no it's ok. I wasn't really watching where I was going either" he said, as he patted my hand, his slightly cold but warm hands connecting with mine. I slid my hand off his shoulder then, not really want to send this guy the wrong message.

"Hey, let me buy you another one" I asked as turned towards the bar looking for Paul and Emmett while waiting for the guys answer.

"Oh no, it's not necessary" he protested wave his hand and shaking his head.

"Please, I'll feel bad for ruining your shirt" I said, sort of lying to him.

"Fine but only one, cause I need to drive home" he said, giving in and followed me to where Emmett and Paul were sitting at the bar.

"Oh by the way I'm Jacob" I offered as I turned to hold my hand out for him, he took it in a firm grip and shook.

"Will" he simply said as we reached our destination.

"Emmett, Paul I'd like you guys to meet Will. I own him a drink for accidently bumping into him" I introduced and explained why there was someone following me.

"Emmett and his Paul" Emmett introduced, nodding to Paul while holding his hand out for Will, all three shook hands while I ordered a drink for me, then asked Will for his and payed for both. Once we got our drinks we looked for a lone table. Fortunately we were in luck and there was one. Unfortunately it was close to the stage.

"So Will, are you new here or something, I haven't seen you here before" Paul asked once we sat down, taking a sip of his drink once he was done speaking.

"Ah yeah, I just moved last week and finally decided to do a quick exploring" he said, also taking a sip of his drink, which was coke, since he had to drive home after this.

"Cool. So where do you live" Emmett asked, his eyes shifting briefly to Will before going back to the stage, getting close to being entranced by the female dancer on the stage.

"Well at the moment I live here in Port Angeles with a friend of mine. But soon I'll be moving to Forks, I think about two blocks away from the high school" Will responded as he too was looking a little entranced by the female.

"So how old are you?" I asked before taking a sip of my drink, my eyes not really straying to the female on the stage as much. Really only one person can get me entranced, and that person wasn't on at the moment.

"Twenty" Will simply said as if it was a normal, question.

"Dude are you serious" I asked, surprised by his response to no end. "Dude, you don't even look over eighteen" I stated as I got a closer look at him, analysing him one point to another, but still not seeing how he could be twenty. '_Must use good skin products'._

"Heh, yeah I get that a lot" he said as he scratched the back of his head, just then the lights flashed on him before passing away, letting me catch a tint of red cheeks on his slightly tanned skin.

"Hmm" After that we all fell into making small conversation, us asking Will questions while he did the same. It was after the third act and Paul grabbing another drink for him and me, that Sam came up on stage.

"Well hello there everyone, it's nice to see you all enjoying the shows-"

"Is Devilish Angel coming back on" someone in the crowd called out, stopping Sam for continuing his speech.

"I guess I should just cut the chit chat hey" he got a few mild agreements and smile, "Ok, well ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back to the stage, Devilish Angel" Sam announced before walking off the stage, the lights being toned down to a soft glow as the curtain were pulled open.

"Dude" Will said softly, gaining all our attention, even though I was still facing the stage waiting, "You should have seen the opening act, it was fucken hot. God, I never knew a male could move their asses like that" he explained, slowly going into more detail. But I ended up tuning him out.

'_I missed his first performance. I never miss one of his performances. Why didn't he tell- Oh right, we broke up'_ I thought sadly to myself as I looked at the stage, watching as Seth walked up to the microphone, his outfit, a tux. White dress shirt, black tie, a black jacket, dress pants and shoes, with his mask.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, this song is a little personal to him, we hope you enjoy" Sam said before handing Seth the mic and walking off the stage. As the music started to begin, I watched as Seth looked out into the crowd before his eyes connected with mine. I watched as he tensed up, even though it was a little twitched, I still saw it.

He looked as if he wanted to bolt out of the place. I felt hurt that I made him want to bolt out of this place and it wasn't only that, it was because of me that he almost missed the start of the song.

I-I think you got the best of me  
>You're sleepin' with the enemy<br>You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
>The beat drops, I'm so alone<br>My heart stops, I already know  
>You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone<p>

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>You're never gonna catch me cry<br>Oh whoa whoa  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me till the day you die  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>Without me, you're nothing  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>You must be blind if you can't see  
>You'll miss me till the day you die<br>Oh whoa whoa

I've let go, finally over you  
>This drama that you put me through<br>I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone  
>The beat drops, you're so alone<br>It's last call and it's gotten old  
>Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone<p>

As Seth sang I felt as though he was talking to me. Even though he looked as though he was facing away from me, I could feel his eyes always headed in my direction. I could feel my heart swelling with hurt and discomfort as Seth continued to sing and as I looked at him up on the stage; I could see that he was trying to hold the tears back. It broke my heart even more to watch as he continued to sing. I see that this song wasn't only for him but for me too, and it was hurting both of us to no extent.

I trusted you, you were the first  
>Then you lied and it get's worse<br>You broke me down  
>Now just look around<br>Who's all alone?  
>Who's all alone now?<p>

As he sung that part, I could just feel the hurt and sadness that Seth's eyes sent in my direction, the emotions just hitting me over and over, like the paddle with the ball connected to it by the stretchy string. I looked away for I couldn't bear to stare at Seth any longer. I knew I hurt him, to no extent. Going as far as cheating on him to hurt him.

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>You're never gonna catch me cry<br>Oh whoa whoa  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me till the day you die  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>Without me, you're nothing  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>You must be blind if you can't see  
>You'll miss me till the day you die<p>

As the song came to an end, I looked back up just in time for our eyes to connect. The Sadness, the hurt and care were what was coming off his eyes, and rushing over into mine. The care was the last emotion that was shown before he turned his head. I so badly wanted to get up on that stage, wrap my arms around him and beg, plead, grovel for him to take me back. But my chance was taken away as the curtain came to a close.

The only thing that hurt more, was how he still had care in his eyes as his and mine connected. I could feel my heart missing a beat at the thoughts of '_that' _night ran through my head, then mixing it with that song. I sighed as I turned back to the table knowing that the next performances won't be as good as Seth's.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

As soon as the curtains were closed, I walked as fast as I could to my dresser, wanting to be in private as tears came down my cheeks. But luckily I got to my room in time before the tears started rolling down.

I ripped my mask off and wiped at my eyes before the tears could leave marks on my face. _'I couldn't believe he actually showed? How the hell did he even know where to go, this is a new place in a different part of town? How the hell did he find out'_ I thought to myself as I walked over to my mirror, seeing to make sure there aren't any tear trail marks on my cheeks. Once I was certain there weren't any, I started taking my clothes off. Folding the shirt and pants and placing them where Alice wants them and hung the jacket up and placed the shoes next to the clothes.

As I placed my shoes down, I saw the clothes for my next act lying next to them. I could feel my eyebrow twitch as I stared at the clothes. '_I swear next time I see Alice, I am so killing her' _I thought as I held up the short shorts. 'They look as if they will be hugging everything' I thought as I turned then from front to back and back to front.

'_They might?' _Wolf pipped in as I continued to analyse the shorts. 'Only one way to find out' I could just hear the smile in her tone, I paused what I was doing to give her a deadpan look in the mirror before continuing to see if the pants will actually hug everything. 'Don't look at me like that, it's very rude' I ignored her as I turned to show my back side. 'Ah so they hug your ass. Makes your ass look pretty good'

'Shut up Wolf' I mentally snapped as I walked away, not wanting my counterpart to see more of me.

'What, it's true. And believe me, I ain't the only one, I'm pretty sure a lot of people think the same' Wolf retorted as I pulled the rest of my outfit on. A white button down shirt, which is to be left open, but I buttoned at least three up, the pants I already had on and… 'You have to be kidding me' I stared deadpanned at the foot wear.

'Well… at least she's thinking of something' I heard Wolf chime in as I continue to star at the black boots that reached just over the knee, with a slight hell to them.

'Oh and what would that be' I asked sarcastically as I pulled them on, knowing that Alice will go off at me if I don't. An Angry Alice isn't a nice Alice to be around.

'She was thinking that if she went with any lower length, your knees would get hurt. At least with these your knee won't be hurt' once again, I mentally stared at Wolf with a deadpan look.

'Wolf can I tell you something' As soon as Wolf said 'sure' I continued. 'You may help me most of the time right'

'Right' I could just hear the glee in her voice as she spoke.

'Well right now…. YOU AINT HELPING' I snapped at her, forcefully shoving my shot into the shoe and wincing in slight pain as I forgot to put the shin high stockings. 'Again you ain't helping' I squeaked as I pulled the boot back off.

xXxXxXx

Just over half an hour later with many more small arguments with wolf, sending mental threats to Alice and cursing at the clothes later. I was walking down the hall to the side stage for the closing performance for the night. "God I'm so tired" I whined as I followed behind Emily towards side stage. Instantly I clutched onto Emily's shoulders and slightly dropped my weight making her stumbled and latch onto my arms while her clipboard went falling to the floor. "EMILY! CARRY ME!" I shouted and whined, "My knees are killing meh". Instantly people started giggling as Emily unclenched my hands from her shoulders making drop to the floor on my hands and knees. "Please go on without me. please I beg of you… No seriously go on without me, I'm tired as all fuck" I said as I dropped to the floor, finding it not that bad to sleep on.

"Come on lazy ass, last performance and you can go home. You two help me" Emily chuckled as she and two other people helped me up. The two dragging me after Emily as if I was a criminal and they were the police and I was going to be hauled into jail.

As we drew closer to the stage I could hear Sam ending his speech, "-Now ladies and gentlemen it's been a long night, but now it has come to an end. But not before our most favourite person of the night does his last performance" instantly the crowd when into an up roar, cheering and whooping with the sound of people banging on tables and saying to 'hurry up'.

"You have quite the crowd" the dude on my left that was helping with dragging me said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks" I said before straightening up and skipping over onto the stage, giggling as I hear the other dude and Emily say, 'oh sure now he walks. Makes it even better that he can skip to the stage' before both walked off to continue with their jobs, I think.

I got into position facing away from the crowd, my head piece in position and I waited for the music to start. The lights were off, and the curtain rose. Before the music came on I could hear murmurs of people asking 'where is he?' again I giggled, the sound going through the headset just as the music came on.

As the song started I raised my hands up above my head.

Down and up and down and up and down and up and down  
>Down and up and down and up and down and up and down<p>

_My body moved down and up with the words, before turning around and placing my hands on my hips as I started to strut forwards and sing at the same time.  
><em>

I got all tricked up and came up to this thing  
>Lookin' so fire hot<em><br>I fanned myself as I walked forwards_  
>A 20 out of 10<br>I saw you watching me, watching you on the floor  
>Hitting me up like, what you waiting for?<br>_finally stopping as I reached just about center stage.  
><em>  
>It's alright to say you want it<br>_I dragged my hands down my body  
><em>Get inside my dirty mind  
><em>before bringing them back up and rested them against my head as I rolled my head.<br>_Burns like ice the way I bring it  
><em>I raised my arms above my head<br>_Again and again and again all night  
><em>Rolling my hips at each 'again'<br>_

The beat just dropped and the room got sexy  
><em>before dropping to the floor and rolling to the side before fanning myself again.<br>_You're watching me like there's no one else around  
><em>I raised myself onto my knees and pointed out into the crowd<br>_I know you want me like kids want candy  
><em>I dragged my hand down and pulled a piece of candy out of the pockets of these pants.<br>_So keep watching me go down and up and down  
><em>I spread my knees and drew them together, the fabric of the boots working at its best against the floor.<br>_  
>Down and up and down and up and down and up and down<br>_I did that one more time before spinning on the spot-_  
>Down and up and down and up and down and up and down<br>_-stopping myself as I face the side stage and made my body like a bridge and lowered and raised it.  
><em>

All of them girls you're with are probably hating me  
>But I don't care because I know it's jealousy<br>They see me on you  
>Like they think I'll give it up<br>But I ain't easy, just not afraid to crush

_As I sang, with the help of the boots I slid myself forward as I sang, looking out into the crowd with a seductive look while smiling at the same time.  
><em>  
>It's alright to say you want it<br>Get inside my dirty mind  
>Burns like ice the way I bring it<br>Again and again and again all night

The beat just dropped and the room got sexy  
><em>I readied myself into a kneeling position and slowly raised my body up while dragging my hands up my body my shirt rising as my hands went up.<br>_You're watching me like there's no one else around  
><em>Slowly I lowered my hands as if I was positioning a bow 'n' arrow and holding the position, while turning my body to face the crowd.<br>_I know you want me like kids want candy  
><em>I threw my hands side to side as I side step to the left, my legs crisscrossing till they were in line with<em> my shoulders and raised my arms up above my head.  
>So keep watching me go down and up and down<br>_before bring them down along with my body and making it look like I was about to sit down before raising back up with my wrists bent then back down like I was going to take a seat again._

_At that time female dancers came out from the sides, stopping till they were in a line._

Down and up and down and up and down and up and down  
>Down and up and down and up and down and up and down<p>

_And together we all in sync followed like we were given orders at 'Down and up', doing what I did at the start of the song._

I can almost feel my lace slipping off cuz of the bass  
>I can tell that's what you're trippin' on<br>Tripping on, t-trip-t-tripping on  
>I can almost feel my lace slipping off cuz of the bass.<br>I can tell that's what you're trippin' on,  
>Tripping on, t-trip-t-tripping on<p>

_As the song went as slowly as I could I dragged my hands up my body, feeling every curve and muscle, and if I reached my neck I went back down, while walking backwards, the female dancers coming up and circling around me, doing all that while still singing the words._

_As the song continued without words, I did a sexy dance in the circle, the females leaving me with enough arm's length as I rolled my hips, punched my hands down diagonally and rolled my shoulders, while I taking my head piece off and handing it to the closest female, letting the song continue singing without me._

The beat just dropped and the room got sexy  
><em>At the bang water started to cascade down and soak us.*<br>_You're watching me like there's no one else around  
>I know you want me like kids want candy<br>So keep watching me go down and up and down

The beat just dropped and the room got sexy  
>You're watching me like there's no one else around<br>I know you want me like kids want candy  
>So keep watching me go down and up and down<p>

_As we danced to the song, me and girls, our bodies moving this way and that way, out hair flicking water everywhere, which we tried to do to a minimal._

Till finally the song came to an end, quickly the curtains closed and people came out to us with towels at the ready. Though for me I was fine, the heated body temperature working at its best. Though I did put on a little show, shivering a bit, because I really wanted one of those fuzzy towels, they looked cozy.

"Here you go" Emily said as she wrapped a towel around me, giving me a quick hug while she was at it, "Great job. You can go home once you finished dressing" she stated before walking off.

I smiled glad to hear that news and walked as fast as I could towards my dresser being careful of the wet spots. Once I closed my dressing room door I sighed in relief, so happy to finally have this night over and done with. No more grand openings anymore for a very long time. Well from what I hear, hopefully it's true.

Quickly I undressed myself, my heated body temperature already having dried my body of water. I quickly dressed in the clothes that I came here in and check to see if everything was in order before exiting, planning on going home, up to my room and falling asleep for eternity.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

As soon as Seth's last performance was over, I wanted desperately to run up there and hug him, mainly so I could hid his body from everyone else's view. I wanted to pull him away from the stage and hid where no one would see us.

But unfortunately my chance was taking as the curtains were quickly closed and Seth was hidden from my view. I could feel myself about to pout but stopped myself by finishing my drink and following after Paul and Emmett, Will having left about halfway through the performance.

I looked back one more time before sighing and walking out, being a few steps behind Emmett and Paul as we headed for the car.

'I will get you. Even if I have to wait forever' I thought as I looked at the car park, seeing Seth briskly walking towards his car and hopping in, his back lights coming on as he reversed and pulled out of the parking lot before driving off in the direction of his home.

xXxXxXx

**An: About bloody god damn time I say. And I hope you will say it with me as well, cause I mean seriously, I've had the most worst dance block in my entire life. I mean seriously how can this happen…. Maybe it's because most of my moves are used from dance. Hmm… Or maybe it's because of a co-dancer -.-… I'm not happy.**

**Anyway, on lighter news…. I finally got this story updated, hehe. That's good news isn't it… heh heh… O_O. Oh god I'm a horrible author, haven't updated and left you guys hanging for two weeks while I've had a dancers-block. How could I.**

**Oh well, hopefully the next chapter will come up faster than this one. And the one after that, and the one after that, and the one after that ^_^! **

***1: Just picture one of the many under that was used in 'Odd or Normal Habit'**

***2: I know that can't happen. But let's just pretend that all the electronics on the side stages were either covered or were neatly place back stage.**

**Now you know what I like to see. So please do review and let me know what you thought about the performances? Please, it's important to me.**

**I think that might be it. So until next time:**

**WolfPacFann ^_^!**


	4. The New Person

**An: Well here we are, at chapter 4. I hope you will enjoy this. But I will say how sorry I am that I was late to update. For some reason, it's happened twice now and I am terribly sorry. I hope me updating that will make you forgive me ^_^**

**Anyway…**

**Enjoy….**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

"Seth! Wake up time for school" I heard the voice of my mother call from somewhere down stairs, probably in the kitchen. I heaved a heavy sigh as I just laid there on my bed staring up at the blank celling. There actually used to be glow stickers on the roof shaped as different space things. Like a plant, a shooting star, or just a normal star. But that was in the past, and now it's just a blank ol' celling.

I groaned as I got into a seating position, my head spinning for a bit as I sat there for a minute or less, before heaving myself up and towards my door, reaching for the handle and heading straight for the bathroom to have a shower to relax my tired bones after last night's performances.

'Last night was a killer' I thought as I turned the hot water on high and only putting a little bit of cold water in there. 'I wonder who that dude was that was sitting next to Jacob. He doesn't seem like someone from around here' I questioned myself as I scrubbed my hair with shampoo then conditioner.

'I wonder if he goes to our school. Is he a student? Nah, he looked older to be a student. Maybe he's a teacher? No to young. Though that doesn't really surprise me, most teachers these days a fresh out of college' I thought before going silent, even Wolf wasn't saying anything this morning. Which is odd.

'_I am here. You just used too much of your energy last night, that it took a toll on me as well' _Wolf grumbled, causing me to giggle softly. _'Haha, laugh it up. Wait till I get back at you. Might not be now, but it will happen, so watch your back' _I gave Wolf one more cheeky smile before she disappeared from my mind.

After showering, dressing, eating and packing my bag, I headed for the place where something good or bad always happens.

School.

xXxXxXx

As I pull into the parking lot of the school, getting a spot somewhere about the middle, I sighed as I killed the engine, not feeling like being here. Yes I love hanging out with my friends and pack, but with the presence of Jacob and Renesmee lingering about the halls. Renesmee probably sluttering* around with different men who are taken or something, then Jacob probably chasing after some girl so that he can get a lay.

"…." Sighing one more time in shame, disappointment and a smidgen on anger, I pushed the car door open, bag in hand. Slamming the door to the car and locking it, I headed for the front doors.

But there is some good from the school. I mean if it wasn't for this school, I probably wouldn't have met Collin and Brady as well as Jacob's friends. Even if I don't want them coming over to where I sit. Sighing for the umpteenth time, I headed for my locker, Collin and Brady leaning against the lockers next to mine with tired looks on their faces.

"Wow, you guys look like shit" I stated as I unlocked my locker, getting my books and what not ready for the day.

"Look who's talking, you look worse than both of us put together" Brady retorted, smirking as he crossed his arms, a giggle coming from Collin, before he went to defend me.

"Leave him alone Brady, he had work straight after dealing with Quil. So it's understandable that he looks worse than us put together" Collin giggled, receiving a heated glare from me as I growled lowly.

"Shut up" I snapped as I slammed my locker, turning away from then and heading for my class.

Only to stop short as I bumped into a heated body that was so familiar that it brought great memories to my head, rushing through as I practically stayed there longer then I should have. Unconsciously I deeply inhaled the scent of the body I crashed into, the smell of caramel from the person's deodorant running up my nose.

"Ahh, Seth" I heard someone mutter out from behind me. instantly my eyes snapped open, doing a quick back step I stared at none other than the person….who didn't break my heart? I could feel my face contorting into confusion as I stared at a person who wasn't caramel skinned, dark black hair, and dark brown eyes.

Instead I was staring at someone completely different to that. Someone with blonde hair, green eyes and a slight tan but still a little pale. The structure of the body felt muscular when I ran into it, but wasn't showing through the clothes the person was wearing. But you can most defiantly see the toned arms from the short sleeved shirt as well as the toned muscles in the legs of this person.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" the person said, their voice coming out in a slight British accent. I stared out right at the person before me, my mind drawing a blank as I stared at this beautiful man.

"Seth" I heard someone harshly whisper before a nudge was dealt to my side, snapping me out of my staring. I looked away as I felt heat rise up in my cheeks; no doubt a blush was running across my whole face.

"N-n-n-no, I-I-it w-was my fault. I'm sorry" I scratched the back of my head as I cursed myself into oblivion for stuttering like a school girl getting asked to the prom.

"No, no. it was my fault, I was trying to learn the way around the school and was looking at this map here" he held up a piece of paper and no doubt it was a map.

"No, no, it's my fault. I should of watched where I would be walking to and who or what is in my way" I blushed once more, or was it still there and only intensified by the tenfold. "Oh, I know, why don't I show you around, since you're new and stuff" I looked up at him, praying wishing that he'd say yes.

"Ahh… sure, why not" he stated shrugging his shoulders as he smile. "Thank you" he bowed slightly. I could feel myself sway as he flashed me the most beautiful smile, with bright shining white, straight teeth.

'Oh god, this guy must be rich or something' I thought as I was captured in that beautiful smile of his.

"Shall we go" he asked gesturing down the hall, most likely the way he came from. I snapped out of my trance again and nodded my head before walking onwards, the beautiful person at my side. Only a few steps later, I stopped as I remembered something.

"Oh… I forgot. My names Seth, Seth Clearwater" I smiled up at him as I held my hand out.

"William Night, but just call me Will" he smiled back as he grasped my hand in his, his hand feeling warm around mind and slowly trailed up my arm, as my eyes stayed locked with his, his lips forming a handsome charming smile that just dragged me in more.

I didn't know how long we stood there for, the crowds passing and going, till people started to bump into us and caused our eye connection to drop.

"Again, shall we" he gestured down the hall.

"Hmm" I nodded in agreement before walking down the hall, William at my side.

xXxXxXx

"…He was such a gentleman. He opened every door for me, said that he was sorry for taking up my time, and even opening the door to all my classes before departing to his own" I explained to Collin and Brady as we sat at our table in the cafeteria. I deeply breathed in as I rested my elbows on the table, "Ahh, he is like… the most gentlemanliness person I have ever met" I sighed again as I looked out the window, the usually grey clouds that covered all of Forks and the Reservation were still there, but streaks of sun light were coming through.

"Aaaannnnddd. The catch is" Brady said, whacking the upside my head and snapping me out of my dream state. Startled I looked around confused before Brady's question registered in my head, making me pout and cross my arms against my chest.

"He's a teacher in training. You know, like a student but he comes to a school to get experience" I grumbled. "Which totally sucks" I whined my head dropping and banging against the table making everything rattle, even making a few people look my way, either startled or confused, some even a little worried.

"Ahh, too bad. Seems like he'd be a really good guy" Brady sighed in fake disappointment. How do I know, because I can see that he isn't totally disappointed. I glared at him.

"Yeah, he is, and let me guess, you want him now don't you" I continued to glared heatedly at him.

"Well like you described I wouldn't mind. But having a student teacher relationship is against the law" Brady commented as he sat back in his chair, his arms crossed against his chest.

"I know that. Don't you think I know that already" I huffed doing the same, seeing Collin looking back and forth between us before sighing in defeat.

"You guys never see eye to eye" he sighed before turning towards me. "So what is he helping in teaching?"

"He said he'll be in the performing arts section of the school" I stated, doing a mental reply of where William will be. "Yep he defiantly said the performing arts section".

"And don't you have dance and singing in that section" Collin stated.

I gasped as what he said is true. "Oh my god your right" I feel myself reverting back into my dreamy state. "Oooh, I wonder what he'll be teaching. I hope it's something really… physical" I sighed again as I lost myself in my dreamy state once more.

Only to get my head bashed into the table once again as Brady whacked my across the back of the head. "What was that for" I shouted, glaring at Brady in anger. That's twice he has knocked me out of my dreamy state.

"Bell went lets go" he muttered already up and walking away, Collin behind him with me struggling out of my chair, tripping a few times, before finally getting to my feet and stumbling towards Collin and Brady, who wasn't waiting for me.

xXxXxXx

As it turned out William was in the performing arts section of the school and was doing dancing as well as helping the teacher out, which was a plus. The negative was that we were learning a Latin form of dancing, which was very touchy feely, as well as serious fierceness in it.

"Huh…" I asked as I stared straight at William as he stared at me with that charming smile on his lips.

"I want you to come down here and help me" he simple stated wiggling his finger at me. I looked left and right, seeing all the girls staring at William in a dreamy state that I was in at Break.

"But isn't it meant to be a male female pairing" I stated, really embarrassed that William will ask me to come down and help him demonstrate.

"True" I sighed in relief. "But" '_Why. Why. Why. Why is there always a but in everything' _ I mentally whined. "I believe in letting everyone have ago at being at both ends of the stick. So what I mean is that I would like everyone to pair up with the same sex" he explained to the class before looking right at me, again. "And since there isn't many guys here. I guess I'll have to be your partner" he gave me that sexy, charming, infatuates smile of his, and with his British accent, which makes nothing good. I was hooked instantly and moving on my way down to the front and standing next to him without invading his personal space, which I really wanted to invade.

"Okay, now form your groups" William asked everyone to do. Which, from what I could see from the corner of my eye, everyone did instantly. "Good. Now get into the position like this" he said as he turned to me and grabbed my hands and placed them where their meant to be. Our right hand clasped tightly and my left resting on his shoulder, while his resting just above my lower back. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as he pulled me close till only an inch was separating us.

"Now, as soon as the leader of the pair is established, put your right leg forward with the other pulls it back. Make sure not to break the contact of your chests" and with that I completely lost myself as William talked us step through step of how to do the Salsa.

I was so entranced by how William taught the class, making everyone laugh and have a good time. And not only was he a speaking teacher, he'd actually go up to a pair in trouble and show them how to do it. Which everyone did more than five times. Not that I wasn't counting or anything. It's just that…

Okay so I was counting. But I mean c'mon, I am trying to learn as well.

'_Yeah, learn how his body feels against yours' _My conscious piped it. Making me start an argument with it. Now tell me who does that…. Ok so I already do that with Wolf, but this is different… in away.

All I know is, that Mr William Night, was a very good teacher and interactive as well. A really hands on man he is.

xXxXxXx

"He already has the whole class in the palm of his hand, its fricken amazing" I exclaimed as we sat outside, the sun having come out a little to make it a little warmer than usual. Collin and Brady were sitting opposite of me with different expressions. Brady with a grumpy face and Collin a generally curious face.

"Wow, he must be good" Collin stated as he took a bite of his burger.

"He is. He's very hands on, like if one of the pairs where having trouble with something, he was there and showing them how to do it and going into explanation. And by the end of the lesson, everyone already had the first few steps down pact that he even put a little music on. It was fantastic. He's fantastic" I sighed dreamily after my explanation.

"Whatever. As if someone can be fantastic" Brady grumbled huffing as he looked away.

"Hehe. I think someone in jealous" I taunted, wiggling my finger at Brady and smirking.

"Like I said, whatever" again Brady huffed as he continued to look away.

"Hehe, I-I think I might have a crush on him, well more like him. Like like him" I stated as for the umpteenth time I went into a dreamy state. I was a little curious once silence met me snapping me out of my trance. I looked up at Collin and Brady to see them switching their gaze from me to something behind me.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked curiously as I turned around in my seat to see Paul, Emmett, Jared and Jacob standing behind our table a few metres away from us. Jared looking at me in pure shock, since I'm pretty well damn sure he heard everything. '_He's going to have a lot of questions to ask me soon'_

But Jacob's was what hurt me even more. He had hurt, shock, sadness, pain, anger and confusion running across his face one second after the other. It was as if the world just went silent as we stared at each other. I didn't know what to say or do. But I knew I wanted to shout at Jacob for looking at me with those eyes. He's not allowed to look at me with those eyes. It was like _that_ night all over again.

Slowly I turned around to face Collin and Brady not wanting to see Jacob like that ever again. '_Why the hell do I care how Jacob feels. He hurt me so I shouldn't care' _I thought as I heard Jacob and his group start to walk away their feet skimming against the pavement a few times. I looked up in time to see Jared look up at me in disappointment, then Jacob's after that before he turned to his friends, his lips moving "It's probably for the best" he simply said as he continued to walk down the pavement before entering the school.

'_So then why do I feel hurt and guilty for him hearing what I said'_ I thought as I watched Jacob and his group disappear from sight.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

As soon as I heard Seth say that he had a crush and like liked someone, I felt my heart break again. All I could do was stand there and stare at him, shocked, sad, hurt, angry and confused. Different thoughts running through my head as I thought who it could be? Why did Seth have to move on so quickly? Angry for someone having already caught Seth's eye.

And as soon as we were within the building, I could feel silent tears building up in the corner of my eyes. Quickly I wiped them away so no one saw them and none fell.

"So what did you get up to on the weekend Jared" I asked as casual as I could as we wondered the halls.

"Eh not much, surprisingly. Did homework, watching TV, lazed around you know lazy shit" he said waving his hand waving about and shrugging. "What about you?"

"Went to a club to watch his 'I-wish-I-had-him' dancer" Paul pipped in, jumping in between us and wrapped his arms around our necks before going into details about 'Devilish Angel' and how he dances and all, admitting that even he gets hard from watching the boy. I was silent as I was lead down the hall, Emmett beside me and glancing at me with concern in his eyes before a smile came about his lips.

I was grateful for my friends, always there to help me through thick and thin, even if they can be assholes at times. But they always have my back.

And now that I think about it, I think I might know how I can be closer to Seth.

xXxXxXx

"Cool. So it's ok if I come over for a bit" I reassured into the phone, getting a reply back instantly. I could feel my lips stretching into a grin as I hung up the phone before getting into my car and heading for to the person who I just called.

As I drove towards the exit, I caught a glimpse of Seth, watching as he got into his car, the elegant way he slid into his driver seat was so… erotic in a weird way. Well really everything about Seth was erotic that it can't be helped.

A honk coming from behind me snapped out of my trance, noticing that I have stopped and was in the middle of the car park watching Seth. I waved apologetic as I continued down to the exit and heading for the Reservation.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

It was a little after five minutes, after I got home and changed into warmer clothes, that there was a knock at the front door. Pausing in my homework I listened out as I heard my sister walk over to the front door. I could hear the mumble of voices, but I couldn't quite hear very much, I had one head phone in, the door closed and they seemed to be talking in their indoor voices. Which odd, cause Leah never used an indoor voice before.

Curious as to know who it was, I stopped my music and pulled my headphone piece out and heading for the door. I couldn't smell who it was since mum was cooking and over powering all scents, so I walked down the hall, the stairs till I entered the kitchen, heading for the cabinets and getting a glass then the fridge to pull out some cordial.

As soon as I was done pouring my drink, I almost dropped it as I watching as Jacob rounded the corner from the lounge room, Leah behind him as they entered the kitchen. Quickly I headed for the other exit, but before I could I heard my name called out.

"Seth, aren't you going to say hello to Jake?" my mother's voice called out, making me freeze in my spot with my drink in hand, with some on my hand from the near drop that I had.

Slowly I turned around, my whole body struggling with the turn as my feet and head were fighting to continue with walking up the stairs, but my heart and body were doing the opposite. '_Why is there always fighting from within my body'_ I grumbled as I turned to face Jacob and Leah's direction, both wearing casual smiles.

"H-hello" I said, way out of my natural tone, more sounding like a robot.

"Hey Seth, how you been" Jacob asked casually. I so wanted to glare at him, '_HE should know how I've been'_ instead I just forced a smile and replied.

"No bad, some troubles here and there, but other than that okay. I'm sorry if you'd excuse me, I have homework that needs to be done" and with that, I made a quick exit spilling a little more of my drink onto my hand. I could feel Jacob's gaze on my back till I was out of sight.

Reason I didn't blow up on him was because all mum knows was that we broke up, and said that we came to a neutral agreement. Not the real reason why we broke up, and that's how it's going to be kept.

xXxXxXx

Jacob ended up staying till after dinner, mostly chatting with mum and Leah, while I stayed trapped in my room, not wanting to come out and do or say something that will let the secret slip. Throughout the whole time of dinner, I only answered in simple small answers, even grunting and eating as quick as I could. Only to be told to have seconds, then thirds, till I was told to stay and socialize. I even got pulled into the kitchen by mum and told that, even though Jacob was my ex, I should still treat him as a human being.

Which I replied to by going to my room ignoring my mother as she called for me to come back and get back into the dining room.

So now I lay here staring up at the celling the door slightly open so I could hear what they were talking, laughing and gossiping about as silent tears trailed down my cheeks as I hear all the good times that Jacob and I had.

Looking over to my bedside table, I reached for my iPod and plug me ears, turning the music on and drowning out the world as I laid there.

It wasn't till half an hour later, my eyes were starting to droop that my door was pushed slowly open and a deep, heart melting voice called out softly.

"Seth"

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Ok, so I know you probably want to kill me now or something. But I thought that this might be a better ending. I wanted to ended it a little earlier, then I thought why not stop here. SO here we are.<strong>

***1: Ok so let's just pretend that that is a word. Cause that was the only word I could describe Renesmee as, so yeah. And I'm pretty sure you guys agree with me ^_^. Sorry Renesmee Fans.**

**So let me know what you thought. Did you like it? Hate it? Enjoyed it? Despised it? Want to keep reading? Or wanting me to kill myself for even writing this junk? ^_^ Please feel free to tell me…. Though I hope you don't want me to kill myself…. O.O**

**Anyway, sorry for taking a while to put this up. I got a little…. Distracted. Hehe, so terribly sorry. But thing was, I knew what was needed to be done so I thought, 'eh I know what needs to be put in so I'll do it later' so yeah…. Sorry…**

**ANYWAY, let me know what you thought and I apologize for taking too long to update and for the… well not really cliff-hanger, but you get the point ^_^….**

**Hope to hear from you soon…**

**WolfPacFann ^_^….**


	5. The Confrontation and A Dream

**An: Well here we are at chapter five. Wanting to say sorry for not updating last weekend, but I had to go see family and stuff, so I couldn't really do much typing, so I hope that with this chapter I'm forgiven. And as a plus i', hoping that i'll have 'I Will Smile. But My Heart Wont's next chapter up by the end of the weekend. I've started so we'll see what happens.**

**Sorry, I'll let you guys go so that you can read this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth' Pov

As I laid there in my room, the lights turned off hours ago, I watched as my door slowly opened, by a force from the other side. I could feel my body twitch from either excitement or nerves. I didn't want it to be excitement, so I forced my mind to think of it as nerves.

"Seth. You awake?" I heard that heart-warming husky voice ask from behind the door. Turning to face the wall, I pretended to fall asleep, praying that the owner of the voice would leave. I didn't want to have a confrontation in my house, with my family within hearing distance. So this was the only thing I could think of.

"Seth. Please, hear me out" I heard the voice ask, the beating for the person's heart beating faster and faster. I was confused, _'Why would his hear be beating a mile per hour?'_ "Seth, I'm coming in" I heard him say.

I wanted to tell him no, to go away never to speak to me again, but then my cover would be blown. So I stayed silent, cursing myself and him as I heard him close the door behind him as he walked over to my bed, making himself comfortable as he took a seat on my bed.

"Seth…" he paused then. I wanted to turn around just to see the look on his face, wondering if he was alright or not. "I-I know you're mad at me, ha. Of course you are, after what I did who wouldn't be. And I guess you were right, one or the other always ends up cheating on the other. And I guess I was the one that cheated in this relationship" I heard him sigh as he, probably resting his head in his hands. "I don't know what happened. All I can remember is going up stairs after you said for me to come, then the next thing I know, I see you looking at me in horror before turning around and running away. That's all I can remember"

I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke; as he explained to me what he did was wrong. I wanted to forgive him, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that it's ok. I wanted to reassure him that he does have another chance to repent for his mistake. But a stubborn side of me was telling me that what he did was wrong, telling me that he went against my saying and followed through with it. In the end the stubborn side of me won, pushing the side that wanted to comfort Jacob to the side and controlled my mind.

It was true; he did follow through with my asking. But…

"And I was drunk, you can't say that it was fully my fault" I heard Jacob say, snapping me out of thoughts.

Instantly I sat up, the blanket falling to my lap as I stared at Jacob with a shocked face. "Are you saying that it was my fault" Oh he is not saying that it was my fault that he got drunk and slept with my enemy. "Are you saying that it was my fault for turning fucking eighteen and letting you get drunk?"

I watched as he stared at me with shock and confusion, with his mouth opening and closing and his eyes wide open, as if he was a fish. It wasn't till a minute or two passed before he was able to say something. "N-no, I wasn't blaming you for turning eighteen. I just saying that-"

"Just what Jacob, huh? Just what compelled you to have sex with Renesmee? Who, mind you, is a female with a fucking pussy, not a male with a fucking dick" I could hear my own voice rising as I stood up on my knees to glare at Jacob, as he stared at me in shock. I could feel my body shaking from the rage that was building up in my chest, my breath coming out in pants as I growl was building up in the pit of my stomach.

It was quiet after that, Jacob staring at me with shock and sadness, while I huffed and puffed from yelling as I glared at Jacob. "Seth…" I slapped his hand away as he went to reach out, my glare intensifying as I watched the hurt expression came across his face.

"No" I snapped, "Also, you don't get to show that face" I pointed at him. "You're not allowed to pull that face at me and just sit there as if… as if" I could feel tears building up in the corner of my eyes as I continued to look into his brown orbs. "Y-you're j-just n-not allowed" I whispered as I sat back, tears rolling down cheeks, sobs ripping out from my mouth. I covered my face with my hands as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Seth…" I heard Jacob softly say as I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug it away; I wanted to tell him to not touch me. I wanted to tell him to leave me alone. But I found comfort in that reassuring hand. I wanted desperately to curl up against him like I used to, hiding myself within his warm and comforting embrace. But just as I was about to tell him to go away…

"Jacob" another voice said, breaking the silence that was building up between us. My head snapped up towards my door to see my mother looking at Jacob with a hard but soft look. "I think it's time you left" I looked at Jacob to see him nodding his head, hesitating as he looked back at me, but sighing before walking out of my room, nodding at my mother and disappearing from my sight.

"Seth" I looked to my mother. "Go to sleep" I nodded my head as she closed my door. The room now cloaked in darkness, with the exception of the moon shining through the window.

A few more tears slid down my cheek as I lay in bed, the scene that happen just a few minutes ago running through my head, the hurt look Jacob wore throughout it all.

That night, for the second time, I cried myself to sleep in the comfort of my own room with no one beside me.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, the images of Seth crying on his bed haunting me, keeping me from going to sleep. I wanted to holding him to my body, protect him with my arms and whispered reassuring words in his ear as I rocked him back and forth in my lap, as he rested his head on my shoulder as his arms wrap around my body. As if I was like a poll for him to hold onto in a stormy weather.

I wanted to hold him and I was gonna, but then Sue came in and stopped me from doing anything. I knew it was a bad decision to make, taking advantage of someone while there in a weakened state, but I wanted to comfort Seth. My Seth, he will always be my Seth.

Sighing as rolling to my side, I closed my eyes praying that I'll hopefully catch some sleep before tomorrow.

_Dream Land_

"_Huh" I was confused, I was just dreaming of Seth wrapped in my arms. His head resting on my shoulder as we lay in the sand, on top of a picnic blanket and a basket next to us, as we watched the sun slowly descend, the clouds taking on a pink and orange kind of colour._

_But now, I was standing in the middle of a meadow. No beach, no sand and more importantly, no Seth. I spun around on the spot, wanting to call out Seth's name, but no sound was coming out. I tried moving but my feet felt like they were rooted to the ground._

_I felt like a statue with the world moving on as it pleased. I thought I'd be stuck here forever. But a sound came from my left, my head snapping in its direction._

_But as my eyes focused on what caused the sound. All I got to see was a light brown blur jumping at me with ice cold blue eyes._

_Dream Land End_

I sat straight up in my bed, panting for breath; I clutched my hand to my naked chest feeling my heart beating a mile a minute. I could feel sweat dripping down my face as I calmed my breath and my heart.

It wasn't till a few minutes that I realised that it was now morning. I turned my head towards my window, the forest coming into my view. My eyes shifting from one point to another till something caught my eye.

Something green shined through the forest, only for it to disappear as I blinked my eyes. Rubbing my eyes and shaking my head, I tossed the blanket off my body and sat up, the only thing covering me was a pair of briefs. The same briefs that Seth loved to see me in as we were about to go to bed together.

'_They make you look sexier'_ I could hear his voice as I walked towards the shower.

Flash back

"_Really. What my sexiness isn't enough as it is?" I said as I crawled over Seth, covering his body with mine, his arms wrapping around my neck as I rested my fore-head against his._

"_No. but with these" he removed a hand, curling it around the waist band of my underwear and pulled before releasing, making it snap against my skin. "Make your nude body even sexier" he stated a lustful look in his eyes as he stared up at me with a childlike behaviour._

"_Hmm. Maybe I should just walk around town in just my underwear" I purred, loving as his eyes turned a little feral before changing back._

"_Not just any underwear" he smiled up at me in that childlike behaviour._

"_Oh?" I was curious as to what he meant._

"_These underwear is what you should wear if you do that" again he snapped the briefs that I was wearing before leaning forward, our lips connecting as we started to make out._

End of Flash Back

I smiled at the memory as I pulled up into my parking spot. I sat in my car as I replayed the smile on Seth's lips again and again.

Until the object that has been plaguing my mind walked passed my car with Collin and Brady walking next to him, their smiling and chatting faces. I was in a trance as I watched Seth chat with his friends as they walked pass my car, the smile on his face just spoke multiply words.

It wasn't till a slap on the roof top of my car caused me to tear my gaze away from Seth and his friends. I looked to who admitted the sound to see a huge grin on Paul's face. Not sparing any longer on him, I looked back in time to see Seth and co. disappearing to the school. Sighing I grabbed my bag and hopped out.

"Dude, you're looking like a lost puppy as you stare at Seth and his friends" Paul joked, wrapping his arm around my neck as we headed for the front doors to the school.

"Shut up" I snapped, pushing him off me and not having much else to say, we pushed the doors open instantly merging in with the crowd of students as we headed for our first class that was in the opposite way of where Seth and his friends were standing.

Chucking a glance behind me, I saw Seth looking in our direction with a sad look on his face. But it was gone the instant that Collin and Brady started chatting with him again.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"So how are you" Collin asked as we sat at our table in the cafeteria, Brady not present and at the lunch line, saying that he was starving as if he was feeding for two. Well in a sense he is.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a bite of the pasta that I've already bought before Collin and Brady joined me.

"I mean the sad look that's been masked from everyone" I looked up at Collin in shock. "You may have everyone else, but not me or Brady" Collin stated, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We're here for you. Any problems, we have your back" he smiled just as Brady joined us.

"Yeah, doesn't matter what the situation is, we'll always be here with you" Brady smiled as he started digging into the mountain of food he just paid for. '_He mustn't be eating properly or his pregnant'_ I thought astonished at the mountain of food Brady just bought. '_It's a good think that it's lunch time now. Otherwise he'd never get that finished'_ I chuckled as I continued eating happy to know that my friends will be with me through thick and thin.

"Hey" I looked up from my pasta and over to Brady, slurping the piece that was about to enter my mouth. "Have you gone for a run lately" Brady asked continuing to eat his food that was slowly decreasing, while I stared at him, confused for a second till it dawned on me.

"N-no, I haven't. Wolf is probably upset about haven't been released for a while" I chuckled.

'_Damn right I am'_ Wolf snapped, showing me a mental image of her glaring at me. '_Hehe, hey Wolf. All better now?'_ I asked, going silent as I talked with Wolf, the guys knew that when this happens to just leave me alone for now.

'_Yes, and thank you for the rest. Now after school, I want you to phase and run around for a bit, I'm getting cramps in here'_ I chuckled as Wolf showed a picture of her in wolf form, stretching for limbs out.

"Anyone up for a run tonight?" I grinned at the guys receiving that same reply.

"Oh yeah" they both nodded their heads grinning back at me.

xXxXxXx

"Ok class, today we are going to pick up from yesterday, so get into your pairs" instantly I blushed as I walked over to where the Mr Night was waiting, standing next to him without invading his personal space. "Now everyone into position"

With that Mr Night faced me and pulled me into his personal space, his hands planting in the proper spots. "And music please" as soon as the music was played, I lost myself in Mr Nights eyes, not even feeling as my feet moved, my body twirling, dipping moving, everything was lost to me as I kept eye contact with Will throughout the whole time as he did the same with me.

By the time the song came to the end, I was huffing and puffing as I still kept eye contact with Will. It's only when the sound of the other students clapping that I was brought back to planet earth, as I realised that I was wrapped up in Will's arms, my arms crossed against my chest as he held me against his body.

Regretfully I broke away from his hold and moved out of his personal space. "Ok everyone next lesson we'll be doing some theory, so no need for anything for dance" he announced as everyone went to their seats to pick up their bags since the bell just went.

As I headed for the door I was stopped by a voice.

"Seth"

I turned around, stepping out from people's way and looked towards Mr Night

"Yes"

"I'm just curious. How is it, that you were able to do the salsa without any proper training?" He looked at me with curiosity and wonder.

"Heh, uh… D-didn't you say that for the female of the pairing should just go with what the male partner does" I chuckled sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head, praying that he'd just go with that.

"True, but not once did you look down at your feet, since you kept your eyes on me the whole time" I cursed as he said that, _'I guess he noticed'_

'_How could you not, you were staring at him as if he was the as if he was the last cupcake on the shelf'_ Wolf pipped in showing me a mental picture of me looking at Will as if he really was the last cupcake on the shelf saying 'eat me. eat me'. '_That is just disturbing Wolf' _I mentally glared at her, as she chuckled back at me.

"Uh… heh…" I looked up at him, not realising that I have looked away to see him waiting for my answer. "It-it uh… came naturally" I shrugged.

"Hmm…" He stared at me questioningly.

"Uh, I-I have to get going sir, so if you'd excuse me" without waiting for a reply or anything I bolted from the class from, wanting to get away from his questioning gaze.

I sighed as I rested in the empty hall, glad to be away from the class for the first time. After catching my breath, I headed for my car just wanting to get home so I could just run for hours.

xXxXxXx

As soon as I got home, I rushed up the front yard, up the two stairs to the front door, barged it open, chucked my bag next to the door, ripped my shirt off as I entered the living room, tossed it on the couch as I went by, slid the back door open, closing it behind me and ran for the forest. Knowing that mum or Leah will be home in less than two minutes.

As soon as I was in the confines of the forest, I pulled my shorts off and attached them to the ban that was around my ankle twenty four seven. As soon as that was done, I started to let the heat take over my body, and just as I was just about to phase, planning on running with my pack around the forest a few times, seeing new places, chasing after wild life, but never eating them and lazing around in wolf form.

"Seth!" I voice shouted out from behind me. turning my head around, I could feel my face go flush as I see one Emmett Mcartny standing behind me, his hand over his eyes as he looked the other way. "Ok, I don't know if you're trying to be one with nature or something, or trying to become one of those things that wonder the forest and are all furry. But dude, please put some pants on" Just as he was finished I snapped out of my shock and started to pull my pants on, quickly doing them up.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I looked away, shying that Emmett has just seen me naked. "Please don't tell anyone"

"Believe me; I don't plan to tell anyone. Even though you and Jacob broke up, you're still my friend" he gave me a charming smile, which just wanted to make me swoon in the knees.

"Uh… thanks" I didn't really know what to say to that. "S-so what can I do for you"

"Oh, I…uh was just wondering if you'd like to come to a party that I'm having at my house?" he asked. "I uh, would have asked you at school, but I didn't really want to give Jake the wrong idea"

"He's going isn't he?" my only thought of this party thing was that if I went, Jacob would be there. Plus alcohol will be there as well, and I don't really know what's going to happen if I'm at a party with Jacob and alcohol in the area.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry. Look I know you guys aren't the best of friends or speaking to each other, or really anything. But I thought, and Paul as well, maybe with this you and Jacob could at least be friends so that we can hang out again like we used to. I mean, everyone does miss you and Collin and Brady. SO please. Or give it some thought" He said, reaching around to his back pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "Here's the address, if you're coming. You don't have to if you don't want to; no one's forcing you to go. Just come if you want to. I-I'm rambling aren't I?" he sighed. I didn't quite noticed that he actually was till he said it, but I giggled anyway. "Sorry, it's just that…. Ok, to tell you the truth, I'm nervous to tell you the truth"

I looked at him, shocked but curious at the same time. "How come?" I asked, watching as he twitched a little here and there, his eyes always glancing at me once before shifting to another thing.

"Do you want the truth or…. No, you know what. Just come to the party if you want to or not ok" with that he turned around and walked off.

"Hey! Wait, Emmett. Hold on" I caught up to him, grabbing hold of his arm and turning him around. "What's the matter?" I was concerned, wondering if I did something suddenly or something.

"N-nothing's wrong" it was then as a breeze blew by, carry a scent that I haven't quite smelt for two months waft by. But it was coming from a different source. Taking another whiff.

My eyes widened as I realised that it was coming from Emmett, the smell of hormones reaching my nose and coursing through my body. "Look I have to go. Sorry" With that Emmett once again, turned and just bailed. I stood there for a few seconds till the sound of a twig or branch snapped, causing me to turn my head in its direction, to see a half-naked Brady and Collin, in his wolf form, standing there waiting.

"Something wrong?" Brady asked. Shaking my head to get rid of the scent that was fogging up my brain, I smiled at them.

"Nope. C'mon, I'll race you guys to the cliffs" I said, only raising a finger in a silent command. "After I take my pants off" putting the invitation in my back pocket, I slid my pants off, Brady following suit, and at the same time, we phased and ran off, Collin coming up beside me and together the three of us ran off into the forest. Enjoying the wind running through our fur and the trees blurring into multiply colours as we ran.

xXxXxXx

"So what did Emmett want?" Collin asked as we rested in a meadow, bare chested with pants covering our lower halves.

"Oh" I reached for my back pocket and pulled out the invitation that Emmett gave me. "His having a party and we were invited" I said as I looked at the invitation.

"Do you want to go?" Collin asked me, the look of concern on his face as he stared at me. That's what I liked about Collin, he was caring and generous.

"Who cares if you don't want to go or not. We are all going and that's final" While Brady on the other hand be and asshole at times. I looked at Brady and glared at him. "Look, who cares if Jacob's going to be there. We are going and that is final" another thing I hated about him. He was stubborn, just like me, and we clash.

"I don't know. I mean there's going to be alcohol and who knows what's going to happen if I get drunk and Jacob is the one that I wake up to and find out that we are both naked" I sighed handing the invitation to Collin as he reached for it.

"Well then… There's a first time for everything. And having drunk sex will be one of them if that happens" Why was it that he always had something to counter back at me. I sat there glaring at Brady for a bit before turning away.

"I thought I was the alpha here" I grumbled as I looked att he never ending forest. Slowly I started to lose myself in my day dreaming, which consisted of odd things, like ice-cream, homework, what would happen if I was home-schooled, what Leah was doing right now? Stupid things really, till Collin snapped me out of my trance.

"Seth" I looked over at them to see a Brady in wolf form and Collin waiting to take his pants off. "We're going home. You coming?" I nodded as I stood up, slipping my pants off and tying them to my ankle before phasing Collin right behind me, before we took off back to our houses.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"You gave an invitation to Seth" I spoke into the speaker on the phone, disbelief coating in my tone. "Why the hell would you invite Seth to one of your parties. You know how out of control your parties can get. And, not only that, but your parents are away, so that leaves the spare rooms free for people to have sex in. Dude, again I say, you know how crazy your parties get"

"Well, I thought that with this, you and him can become friends again" I heard Emmett mumble in the speaker. "besides, I don't think he'll becoming anyway"

"Dude, you invited Brady as well, didn't you" I got an 'hmm' in agreement. "Dude, that kid will be forcing Seth to go to your party whether he likes it or not" I started pacing my room, going from one end to the other, thoughts running through my head. Thoughts of Seth getting raped or drugged then raped, or his drink spiked then getting raped then getting killed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit" I chanted my pacing speeding up faster and faster.

"Dude, calm down" I heard Emmett speak through the phone, his voice taking a calming tone. Even though it wasn't working.

"Dude, how can I calm down, when I have thoughts of Seth being violated in some way or form" I snapped, stopping in my pacing, before continuing on. "Dude, you have to call it off. I don't want Seth to be exposed to one of your parties. Please call it off" I pleaded with Emmett.

"I can't dude, I already have twenty people agreeing that they'll be coming" Emmett said, I could heard the apologetic tone in his voice.

"Please, I'll do anything. I'll suck your dick, or I'll get some chick to do it. I'll even have sex with you if you would just please call it off" I pleaded as best as I could, bargaining something that Emmett loves. Sex. Plus he's told me that he'd have sex with me just to give it a try.

"Sorry dude, I have my eyes on someone else now" I could just see the smirk on Emmett's lips.

"Fine, I get that person to fall for you, I'll hook you guys up. Whatever, just please, call this party off" I was desperate. No beyond that. I never, ever, ever want Seth anywhere near one of Emmett's parties, without me as his boyfriend. Even his best friends won't be able to resist the things that happen at Emmett's parties.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry. I can't, I just got another twenty more people saying that they'll becoming and can't wait" I sighed, defeat written all over me as I slumped on my bed.

"When is it?" I asked, kind of curious as to when he'll be having it.

"In two weeks. By then it should be the holidays" I sighed, falling back onto my bed, making me look up at the ceiling.

"I hate you" I said before hanging up, not waiting for a reply or anything. Sighing again, I slipped out of my pants and my shirt and tossed it, letting it land wherever the hell they land and crawl under the blanket, my eyes dropping instantly as I lost myself in dream land.

xXxXxXx

"_Jacob…Jacob….Jacob….' a sweet voice called out, a warm feeling resting on my shoulder as they shock me. "Wake up… Wake up Jacob" slowly my eyes opened, revealing the most beautiful sight I have ever seen_

"_Seth…" Seth was standing before me bare chested with just a loincloth covering his privates. Looking down I saw that I two was in a loincloth._

"_Jacob…" I looked back up to see that Seth was now a few metres away from where he just was beckoning me over. "Come here Jacob"_

_Getting to my feet, I stretched my limbs, feeling them pop and crack before walking over to where Seth was standing. Only to watched as he twirled and started walking away. I paused, looking at him in confusion._

"_Come on Jacob, follow me" he turned, again beckoning me to follow. Which I did, but it wasn't under my command that my feet started to move. I could feel as if something bad was going to happen, like if Seth was going to just disappear right before me._

_But no, that didn't happen. For as we came closer to the boarder of the forest. I heard a growl coming from the right. But before I could even turn my head in the direction of the sound, a blur ran pass and rammed right into me. Pushing me onto the floor, I could feel my head banging against the forest floor._

_And once again I was trapped in a stare off with ice cold blue eyes._

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: OH MY GOD. For some strange reason, that took longer than I would of expected. I do hope that everything was ok, no flaws or misunderstandings or anything I hope. And if so, please let me know. But I hope there isn't.<strong>

**Anyway, so what did you know of the chapter? Did you like it? How was the argument? The argument was a little hard to do, but I hope it was good.**

**So let me know what you thought. Was it good? Great? Horrible? Disgusting? Never want me to continue this story? Or just the opposite? Let me know**

**WolfPacFann ^_^!**


	6. The New People in Town

**An: Well here we are, at chapter six. I added a little something to this chapter and I hope you will tell me what you thought of it, so please do read and let me know in a review.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

I sighed in relief as I came out of the shower, a nice warm shower mind you. My muscles were a lot relaxed than they used to be half an hour ago, my skin nice and soft, if that makes sense. My hair, albeit wet and sticking to my forehead, is soft and shiny. And my brain quiet, no thoughts running through my head, no worries jumping in, no other voices from the pack running through my head. Nothing, everything was quiet and refreshed.

"AHHHWOOOOO….." I felt my eye twitch as I heard the howl from Paul.

"Seriously, I was at perfection…." I grumbled as I headed for my room, grabbed a pair of pants before jumping out the window, phasing into my wolf counter half and sped off, the pants in my jaws as I ran.

"_What is it, Paul" _I commanded as I ran over to my fellow pack brother, more voices joining me as we ran.

"_Ah, we have two visitors, they say they come here in peace" _Paul sounded questionable. I felt my forehead frown as I drew closer. '_What did he mean visitors?'_

"_I mean vampires coming here in peace. That is what I mean"_ Paul answered my mental thoughts that he isn't mean to do at all. "_Sorry"_

"_What's up?" _Quil asked having just joined us. '_I was wondering where he was'_ I asked myself as I came up behind Paul, stopping before phasing not letting Quil answer my question.

I walked out from behind the bush, Paul behind me in his human form, and confronted the two before me. The smell of vampire wafting up my nostrils, burning my sinuses as the smell went on. I shook my head at the feeling. "Shit" I muttered as I rubbed at my nose, wanting to smell to disappear.

A giggle from the two vampires was what stopped me in my rubbing. I looked at the two, both equally beautiful as each other. The male, his skin flawless, not a single blemish, with honey sickle hair and gold-amber eyes. He had a white button up shirt, with dress pants and stylish shoes. The other was a woman, with a body that all women would kill for. She had auburn hair that reached to about her mid back, with the same golden-amber coloured eyes as the male, and had on a thigh fitted top with some jeans and ankle boots.

"Sorry. It's just that we have yet to receive that kind of reaction" the female stated, a brilliant smile on her lips, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Well we don't usually get visitors, or any other vampires running around in the neck of these woods" I stated calmly, a smile on my lips as I extended my hand out to them. "Seth, Seth Clearwater, and female Alpha of the pack here" I knew it was too much to give them information, but I felt comfortable round these two.

"Carlisle Cullen, and this is-"

Carlisle stopped as he was about to return the handshake, his hand out and ready, before a growl coming from the left stopped him. Turning on the spot I watched as a Brady came out from behind the bushes, his hackles raised, his upper lips drawn back as he started at the two vampires, a glare on his eyes as he stalked closer. I sighed, knowing that Brady's protective side was coming in. He was always protective of those close to him, and because of Renesmee, he wasn't all that comfortable with vampires.

"Brady, calm down" I said calmly, watching as Carlisle pushed the female behind him and stood in a defensive position. "Brady, they are not here to hurt us" I raised my hands in a halting position, not wanting Brady to step any closer. "Right" I turned to the two vampires, and without taking his eyes off Brady, Carlisle nodded. "See, now Brady, stand down".

Slowly Brady did as asked, but kept an eye on the two vampires as he started to walk beside Paul, and stand closer to me, his eyes never leaving the two vampires.

"Sorry, he's very protective of the pack and the people he cares for" I apologized, getting a growl from Brady in protest. "So where were we" I ignored the Brady as I smiled back at the two, seeing that Carlisle as straighten up, but still kept the female behind him as he eyed Brady before turning to me and returning the smile.

"It's alright. Like I said, my name is Carlisle and this here is Esme" he finished introducing, indicating the female, Esme, behind him.

"Pleasure" Esme said a smile still on her face as she held her hand out. I heard Brady growl softly as I reached out, taking a hold of Esme's cold hand, totally different experience from feeling a warm or hot hand.

"So what brings you guys here" I asked curiously, I knew what I was doing, I was asking questions, making sure that the two weren't here to inflict trouble or anything. So I acted cheery and happy for our guests.

"Well we were actually about to move here. We 've bought some land in the forest and have started to build a cottage for us two" Carlisle explained. I nodded, '_I thought I heard construction going on in the woods'_ I thought to myself, now knowing the reason as to why I was hearing weird sounds in the forest.

"Well I'll just let you know that the only reason my friend Paul here stopped you was because you guys have stepped onto our land" I explained, a smile still on my lips as I indicated to Paul, a nod in greeting was returned to the two. The vampires did the same thing before their golden-amber eyes were back to me.

"Oh we're sorry, we here just hunting for animals" Carlisle said, talking as if he was stating the obvious, while I looked at them in downright confusion. Looked back at my pack brothers, they returned my confusion before I turned back to the two vampires.

"D-don't you drink blood? You know, like from a human, a bite in the neck, you know like normal vampires" I questioned, even improvising the way vampires are meant to drink blood. "Right?" glanced at my brothers before turning to the vampires.

What confused me even more was seeing the two chuckling softly. "Am I missing something?"  
>I questioned, an eyebrow raised as I down right stared in confusion at the two. Luckily they seemed to calm down shortly before I lost my temper, and gave me an apologetic smile.<p>

"Sorry, but that was pretty good impersonation of usual vampires" Carlisle stated, still smiling as he continued. "But see, we're not like the normal vampires. You see we drink animal blood, not human" okay, I was beyond confused.

"So basically you could call us… vegetarians" Esme said with a smile.

"Hold on. How can you be…. 'vegetarian' vampires when you are still drinking blood. I mean, it's still blood. Right?" can I state, that my head was at a calm earlier, but now was in turmoil as I started at these two beautiful, charming, young looking vampires, that state that they are 'vegetarians', because they drink animal blood.

"See when we drink human blood, it's like a shot of extra adrenaline in our system. But when we drink animal blood, it sustains out need, out thirst if you will, but it doesn't give us the full potential that we usually get when we drink human blood. It's kind of like a human only living on tofu. Keeps us alive, but doesn't quell the hungry" Carlisle stated, and I could feel as my face slowly from confusion and to one of understanding.

"Ahh, now that makes better sense" I nodded my head, sighing in relief as my mind stopped its jumbled thoughts. "So you wouldn't hurt a human?" I questioned the question I've been wondering since we started this conversation.

"No, we wouldn't hurt a human. I've seen too much in my past with vampires and humans being involved that I would like to help them as much as I could. We both want to" Carlisle said as he held Esme in a loving embrace, pecking her on the lips. "So since I have you here now, do you think it'd be okay if I worked at the hospital, see I've been transferred here and would love to start working here" Carlisle said, a smile on his lips as he asked.

"I see no problem in that. As long as you promise me, that both of you will not hurt, bite, turn or injury any human outside of work related stuff" I commanded, I knew I was being forceful, but I had to be if they wanted to live on our lands.

"Deal. Umm, but we would have to eat, or drink, or hunt and we'd really don't want to have this kind of confrontation again" Carlisle asked. I was surprised that he was actually concerned about boundaries.

"Oh. Well, hmm let's see" I thought wondering how much space I should give them. Till something came to me. "Okay, did you have to cross a river, that wasn't really that deep at all" I received nods in return. "Okay good. If you follow that river, upstream and downstream that will be the line that you guys can't cross. We don't really want you guys near our people, no offense, but other than that you guys get the rest of that space"

"Are you sure? Because that doesn't really give you guys all that much space, and I mean you guys in wolf form do seem quite… big" Esme asked concern. It was nice to see concern if your usually mortal enemy.

"Well one, that means we won't have to patrol all the much of our lands, a two there really isn't all that much wildlife where we live and are more on your side anyway. But, we're allowed to cross the border line freely. Deal" I didn't really want to see Esme with a concerned face, so I changed my deal up a bit. And it seemed to have worked as I watched Esme's face to one of glee.

"Deal" she nodded, smiling as she did.

"Seth…" Paul's voice cut in. I turned to him to see him nodding at the sky. Looking in confusion, I looked up at the sky, seeing that they moon was now positioned overhead us.

"Shit" I cursed, looking down at the two, I smiled. "Sorry but we have to get going. I hope you guys will enjoy your new home" I said as I turned and ran off, waving good bye till I was covered by the forest and phased.

This came to be a horrible decision I have ever made. Instantly I was bombarded with angry questions, some nice ones, scenes of the two vampires going against our back. I sighed. "SILENCE" I commanded in my alpha voice, instantly everyone was quiet. I sighed again. "Look I know all of you have your concerns, but these two are not here to do damage. They seem to be like lovely people who are here to live, to as close as they can get, normal life"

"And what of Renesmee, she was nice, but then she backfired now didn't she" Brady piped in. showing a horrible display of Renesmee betraying us.

"Firstly, don't do that again please, it was horrible just watching that" I commented, being very disturbed by Brady's poor imaginative. "Secondly, this is different. I'm pretty sure they will be different. Besides, I'm pretty sure you guys were listening. They explained, what they are, albeit it being weird, and said that they want to help humans, not hurt them" I stated calmly as I trotted, yes trotted off to home, Paul behind me and Brady next to him, we were soon joined with the others, making me stop my trotting.

"But what if they attack anyway? What then huh?" Leah questioned, standing out more than the rest.

"Leah that won't happen" I said as I continued on, wanting to sleep. But I was stopped as Leah shoved me on the side causing me to stumble. I looked at Leah in confusion.

"What the hell" I was tired, irritated and not in the mood to be picking fights as of right now.

"Why are you on those, those, those…" I could, well we all could, see Leah trying to figure a name to call the Cullen's. "Those Leeches" she snapped at me, shocking me at the word she choose, thought really the name does suit them.

"I am not on their side. They just seem like a nice couple, just wanting to live and start a new life. Without… people disturbing them" I spat my words out with meaning, wanting Leah to understand what her position is. "Now look, all of you" I addressed all of my pack brothers and sister. "We will, under any circumstances attack, annoy, or interfere with the Cullen's, do you hear me" I announced, I was treated to silence then, seeing everyone was nervous with their answer. "Do. You. Hear. Me." I gritted out, slowly and reluctantly, I got words and nods of agreement from everyone except two. Leah and Quil.

"I will not stand for allowing those leeches to frolic around in our lands and do the hell they pleased" Leah snarled, glaring at me with frustration and anger.

"Well you're going to have to live with it. For until I say so, you will not hurt the Cullen's" I commanded, putting a hint of my alpha command into my voice. "Now, let's all go to sleep, we have school tomorrow" I waited for everyone to do as they were told, and slowly they did it, turning around or continuing on, as they all headed for their respected homes. The only one remaining was Leah.

"You better be right about these leeches…." She trailed off before she turned around and walked off, heading for home.

Again I sighed, huffing in my wolf form, as slowly everyone's connection cut off with me and silence was the only thing that remained in my mind. '_When did life get so complicated'_ I thought to myself as I lied down on the forest floor.

'_I think it was when you started to juggle a few things'_ Wolf pipped in, finally coming into my head after silence from her. '_You're starting to carry more than you can handle, aren't you'_ Wolf said in a caring voice, as if it was a mother talking to a hurt or stressed child.

"_Hmm, you always seem to know more than me then I do"_ I huffed in humour as I closed my eyes, my body tired from all the mental talking and commanding was done, all I wanted to do was fall asleep, right here, right now.

'_I'm just wondering'_ Wolf inquired, which I huffed as my answer, slowly falling asleep right here, on the forest floor and be a beast for once. '_Why did you allow the Cullen's to stay here? And allow them to work here, interact with humans, our people and injured people? Why'_ I didn't know if Wolf was more curious then concern, or vice versa.

But it was funny really. "_Well it was mainly because they looked like caring people, and I'm going to prove it tomorrow, or someday, and go visit them, seeing how their doing and all that. Plus, I'm hoping in the long run that they will help us, if we need it. I mean we can't really go to the hospital, get checked out, and then the next thing the doctors know, we're perfectly fine. So if we play our cards right, we could get Carlisle to help us if we need it. That is why' _I answered her truthful and modest.

It was true, all of it, I was going to visit them tomorrow or someday, earn their trust and hopefully they will help us in the long run.

'_Well who knew that there was a brain in here next to me'_ my eyes snapped out as I mentally glared at Wolf.

"_Hey! There is a brain up there, it's just your fat ass, that keeps taking up most of my brain work" _I huffed as I stood up and hurried on home, finding the forest floor not all that soft.

'_I don't have a fat ass. It's just your brain is too small' _Wolf retorted, and soon came and argument, firing constructive and creative words and statement back at each other.

"_That's it, I'm done. I'm going to sleep, and you are going to SHUT UP. Get it. Got it. Good" _I snapped, shutting my mind off from everything and everyone. Well not everyone really.

'_I'm still here' _Wolf gave me a mental wave as she smiled at me cheekily. I glared at her in annoyance.

"_Out of all the wolves I could get, I get stuck with you"_ I turned on my side as I let my tired mind fall asleep.

'_Night Seth'_ I heard Wolf say softly as she too went to sleep. I could feel a smile grace my lips as I too, slowly feel asleep.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

Carlisle and Esme entered their newly done home, having finished having their feed the two decided that they'd return home, even if they couldn't fall asleep. But they knew that they couldn't stay away from home forever.

As the two entered their home, all lights were turned off, so walking through the house they started to turn the lights on as they went.

Till they reached the living room, deciding that they'd like to sit in front of the fire and rest their feet. As they entered the room a light illuminated the room instantly.

"You took your time" a voice said calmly. The back of the chair was facing Carlisle and Esme, but they knew that voice. They knew the voice very well.

"Sorry, we had to feed. Plus we ran into the pack of wolves that you told us of" Carlisle stated, pushing Esme out of the room, not wanting his mate to be in this room if something were to happen. Esme was reluctant to leave, but left nonetheless, disappearing around the corner and into the bedroom.

"I'm surprised that they didn't attack you start up. So tell me, what deal did you struck for me" the person in the chair said, standing up and presenting their features to Carlisle, but he knew what the person looked like, all vampires knew what they looked like. "So, how is the pack?"

As he stepped into the light of the room, a man with blond hair, green eyes and a slight tan, albeit still being a little pale. "The pack seems fine, and the deal is that as long as we don't hurt, bite, turn or injure any humans, we're able to stay here, William sir" Carlisle said, bowing slight at the waist.

"Good" William purred as he stared out the window at the still quiet forest. "Very good" his lips slowly turned into an evil smile, the thoughts of his plans running as predicted. '_Soon, Mistress, you'll get your revenge'_.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I stared at the grey sky, shocked to see that it was now pissing down rain. Just a second ago it was just cloudy, and now it was pissing down rain. '_Weird weather'_ I mused as I got back to my school work.

Right now I was sitting in math, fourth period, and the teacher was babbling about some equation or other. I really wasn't paying attention. But what I was doing was thinking about my act for tomorrow night, plus what mum has ready for dinner, plus why the teacher just keeps going on and on and on, then on top of that, why everyone was acting weird. Okay maybe not weird, cause I can see from their point of view, which they were fouled by one vampire and not wanting to be fouled by another.

So yes, I guess I could see from their point of perspective, but still Carlisle and Esme don't really seem all that bad. I mean how can you not look like that and be nice, while also stating that they would like to help humans. Well I guess Renesmee did do the same thing with being nice, but then ending in backstabbing us. But on the contrary, Carlisle and Esme didn't sleep with my ex-boyfriend…. Okay maybe that isn't a really go idea, but still.

'_Don't you ever just shut up and do you work'_ Wolf piped in, sound angry and tired. '_That's because I am. I was woken up by you and your fricken rambling. I swear all you do is ramble on and on and on….'_ Slowly I tuned Wolf's rambling out as I went back to my own rambling.

But before I could into depth with my thoughts, everything went quiet as the bell rang. I was actually surprised that even Wolf stopped her rambling. Sighing in relief from the quiet I started backing my things and got up from my chair, while everyone else was already walking out the door. As soon as I was out the door, I was already making my way to my locker to put my things away, before heading for the cafeteria, for I was in desperate need of something to eat.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria, I was bombarded by the amount of sound that everyone was able to produce when cramped up in a single room. Making my way to the lunch line, I was surprised with how cramp the cafeteria really was. People were sharing a seat; some even sitting on tables, on each other's laps, some were even sitting on the floor against the walls. And because of the amount of people in the room, it has become a difficult task of actually reaching the lunch line.

Sighing in distress I started my 'difficult' journey to the lunch line. I say 'difficult' because I was partly using my wolf genes, lightly stepping over bags and limbs that were lying on the floor here and there. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I was reaching the lunch line. Seeing that no one was planning on being in front of me, I answered my phone, seeing that it was a text from Emily.

Emily: 'Just wondering if you have your act ready. Haven't heard from you yet, so just checking?'

Giving myself a face-palm, since I forgot to warn Emily that I did have my act ready, and that I needed Alice to get my costume ready.

Seth: 'Sorry Emily, I forgot to tell you, it's just that I've been busy lately and it must have slipped my mind. But anyway, yes I do have my act ready, and tell Alice I'll stop by today to see what we can come up with' I texted back, my mind running a mile a minute as I wondered what outfit I should wear for tomorrow and if I should have back up dancers or not. I think I'll go with them, because the song sounds very…. Groupie? I think that might be right. But still it'll make the show look-

"SHIT!" I cursed as I tripped over a student, falling to the floor face down. I didn't know what came over me, I knew it was already too late I was fast approaching the floor and me stopping it will end up being futile, so squeezing my eyes shut and hoping for the best, I waited for the impact of me face-planting onto the floor.

…

…

But it never came; I did hear gasps come throughout the whole cafeteria. So peeking one eye open, I saw that I was just barely off the floor. I blinked my eyes a few times just hoping that my eye sight wasn't deceiving me. But I was literally just inches away from the floor.

It was then that I felt something on my body. One on my stomach and another on a place that I didn't really want to be touched at.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, their tone concern and worry, if it weren't for that accent I wouldn't have known who it was. So nodding my head, the person holding me, lifted me up and set me onto my feet. "You sure?" Mr Night asked me as he dusted me off.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, I… I guess I just had too much on my mind to watch where I was going" I lied, well kind of, because I really was thinking and I guess I was over thinking. I looked at Mr Night as he gave me a raised eyebrow in question, showing that my lie wasn't working. "Seriously sir, I'm absolutely fine. Watch" with that I did a few twirls to prove it.

"Okay, okay. But next time, just watch your step" Mr Night said, before turning around seeing that everyone was watching out way. "Okay, nothing to see here, everyone get back to your food" at his command slowly everyone turned back to their friends and continued as if nothing happened like two minutes ago. I turned around as Mr Night walked out of the room, but my eyes stopped on something odd.

Jacob was looking at the exit door in… anger? What does he have to be angry about? Wait was he actually glaring at the door because of Mr Night? Was… Was Jacob actually jealous that Mr Night touched me? I mean he is stand up right now, and he looked like he was ready to run, but where too. To me perhaps? But why? It's not like he'd be watching or something. Well I guess I did kind of call attention to myself when I tripped but….

'_Oh he's looking my way, act natural'_ I thought as Jacob looked my way, a look of concern in his eyes as he was looking my way. Looking away quickly, I turned and headed for the lunch line, wanting to get something small now, not really feeling overly hungry like I was before.

But the strange thing was when Mr Night caught me, his hands felt a little cold, not the kind of cold when you've been outside for a long time, but like it was natural for his hands to be cold. I know that his hand weren't that cold before when we first met; in fact his hands were slightly warmer than a normal human's temperature. So I wonder, is Mr Night natural body heat actually hotter than a normal human?

I groaned in dismay as I sat down at the table Collin and Brady have occupied for us.

"What's up with you?" Brady asked as he ate, shovelling mouth full after mouth full. I seriously don't know how he can eat so much and continue eating without putting it anywhere. Well I guess that's what you get when you're a wolf.

"Yeah, I mean you just got saved by the hottie teacher, why so down?" Collin asked, thought also having a mountain of food before him, but was more polite then Brady and actually put his food down while talking.

"I know. But I just have so much on my mind that really more things just came up over and over" I sighed, picking at my food as more thoughts came to mind.

"Well why don't you talking about it. It might help clear your head" Collin suggested, pushing his food away a little and resting his arms on the table, while slapping Brady's traveling hand when it reached for his food. Causing me to laugh and Brady to grumble.

"I can't, most of the stuff is outside related. While the rest if about work. Though one thought was on what mum was going to make for dinner" I wondered about that thought, wondered as to why it even came up in the first place. Stupid thought.

"If your mums cooking can I come over. No wait, Collin and I can come over; it's the weekend tomorrow isn't it?" Brady suggested a wide smile on his mouth and excitement in his eyes. I pondered, wondering if there was anything to do.

"Hmm, I see why not. But I do have work late at night tomorrow" it was then that an idea came to me. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed, grabbing the attention of both Collin and Brady. "I just came up with the best idea as of yet"

"And that would be…" Collin waved his hand, wanting me to continue my idea.

"You two join me on stage and be my back up dancers" I said softly, staring at the two with glee. But all I was met with was silence. A little hurt, I back off. "Yesh, don't come jumping at me all at once"

"Sorry, it's just that…."

"Are you crazy, we already know what you do up on that stage, and there is no way I am doing half the shit you have done" Brady exclaimed, huffing when he finished and crossing his arms.

"Heh, basically I was going to say the same as Brady, but then a much nicer way" Collin said, glaring briefly at the Brady before giving me an apologetic smile. Though I wasn't all that fazed by Brady's outburst. I still had a smile on my lips.

"Why are you smiling" Brady looked a bit worried as he stared at me.

"Because you didn't exactly let me finish" I stated as I leaned a little forward so now one could hear as I lowered my voice. "You two will be wearing masks, and you won't be wearing the exact same clothes as me, you'll probably wear something else, so there's no need to fret about that. Plus you'll be in that back, and the spot light will mainly be on me so you don't need to worry" After saying that I leaned back still smiling at my glaring and contemplating friends.

"I don't like it" Brady simply said, before sighing. "But we'll see what we have to wear before I make up my mind" Brady then went back to eating, glaring at me and the food that while time.

"I agree. I'm not very fond of it, but we'll see what we have to wear then I'll make up my decision" Collin too, went back to eat, and soon silence fell over all three of us as we ate.

I still had a smile on my lips as I ate my food, happy to know that my friends are willing to give it a try.

'_This is going to be good'_ I thought as I looked out the window, now seeing that it was lightly sprinkling as some rays on sun came out.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I seethed for the rest of the day after watching Seth get man handled. Seeing that new teachers hands all over my…. Over Seth was just ridiculous. I mean did he even know where his hands where. Doesn't he know that it's against the law for teachers to be touching a student like that? It's stupid and wrong. He is stupid and wrong

I knew I didn't like that new teacher since the day I saw him flirting with Seth in the hall the first day he was here. I glared at him like I never glared at anyone with so much hate. I was lost in my thoughts that Quil and Emmett had to snap me out of my thoughts.

And just like now, Paul was the one to snap me out of my thoughts. "What" I snapped, regretting it instantly since I knew that I had no right to be snapping at Paul. "Sorry"

"It's okay, just don't do it again kay" he smiled as he wrapped and arm around me as he sat next to me in the locker room, his bare chest touching my clothed one. I must admit, Paul his looking pretty good these days. "What's on your mind?" Paul asked as he stood up, shimmying out of his sports clothes, practice has just finished and it was the end of the day.

"Nothing" I said as I started doing the same.

"Bullshit. Come on tell me" it was then that I felt Paul place ah hand on my shoulder and made me look his way. "I've never seen you so angry, so please, tell your best friend"

I sighed as Paul played the best friend card. Boy, he was good at getting what he wants. So I took a seat and took a breath. "You know that new teacher?"

"Mr….Night, right?" Paul chuckled at the rhythm.

"Yes him. He touched Seth in a place that you're not meant to touch students" I could see the image coming to mind, where Mr Night was now sexually harassing Seth, touching him in all places.

"What do you mean; he was holding Seth by the stomach and the breast"

"Exactly. Teachers aren't meant to hold students like that" I retaliated standing up and facing Paul, only to see him in the buff with a shirt in his hand. "Dude seriously"

"What, it's not like it's bother you before. Besides, it was the only way for him to hold Seth without letting him face-plant into the floor. Now tell me, would you rather the teacher touching him on the breast, which was his only option, for Seth face-planting into the hard cold floor, causing him possible brain damage. Just say" Paul shrugged as he pulled a shirt, briefs and pants on before shouldering his carry bag and school bag.

"I hate it when you're right. Which is rare and it's not normal" I stated, sighing as I sat back down in despair.

"You still care for him don't you" Paul asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Of course I do. Every day I have to live with the guilt of seeing him with a sad look on his face and knowing that I was the one that put it on him. I hate that I have to reoccurring images of seeing Seth standing before me and crying. I hate that I can't be next to his side anymore and bask in his warmth and love, and shower him in kisses and hugs. I hate it all" I said, staring at my hands as if they hold all the answers. But they were just hands nothing more nothing less. I knew that they couldn't hold the answers to my wrong doings and my regrets. Thought that didn't stop me from hoping that they did.

"It's okay, he'll come back around, and don't you worry. Just play it cool, and try to be the next guy to catch him when he falls. And hopefully you guys can become civil towards each other after Emmett's party. You'll see it'll all play out, then hopefully by then you'll have Seth wrapped in your arms in no time" Paul said, placing a hand on my shoulder in reassurance squeezing it softly before removing it.

"Thanks man. I appreciate at" I said truthfully as Paul started to walk down the aisle waving a hand over his head.

"Hey, it's what friends are for" he smiled back before disappearing around the corner.

'…_hopefully by then you'll have Seth wrapped up in your arms in no time'_ Pauls words ran through my head as I finished dressing and packing my bag, shutting my locker as I headed for the exit.

'_Yeah, I'll have Seth in my arms in no time' _I thought, smiling as I headed for my car. Glad that I had Paul as my best friend.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it, chapter six. I was going to finish it after Seth's Pov, but it felt incomplete for me, so I added Jacob's Pov for an ending. Well I hope you can forgive me for not having updated this sooner and I hope that this six thousand word chapter can make you guys forgive me, and pray that you will give me reviews.<strong>

**Much love from WolfPacFann.**


	7. The Assembly of Two Groups

**An: Hello and I just want to start off with sorry and my reasons are at the bottom after the story, and what I'm hoping is that after you've read the chapter you wouldn't hate me too much and that I ask your forgiveness for not having updated earlier.**

**Enjoy…  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?_" Collins worried voice ran through our mental link as we travelled through the forest.

"_Yes Collin, I'll be fine. I told you before, they look like lovely people who are just here for peace_" I reassured Collin, coming to a stop as we reached the newly made boundary line.

"_Yeah, that's what you said about Renesmee, before she backstabbed us and did…. You know_" Brady stated coming to a halt next to Collin.

I was on my way to go visit the Cullen's, for the first time by myself, just to see how they are doing. How their settling into their new home, new environment and their new jobs, and I was planning on going alone, but the next thing I knew as exploded into my wolf, after having gotten home from school, I have burling questions screaming into my head by Collin and Brady asking if it was very wise of me to even be going to go to the Cullen's place by myself without the two or the pack close by.

So I told them that if we wanted to create a mutual alliance then we have to take this step by step, which means I'll be paying the Cullen's visits here and there to see how their fairing and if they needed any help with anything that they can find, if need be that is. Which I doubt, since Wolf did tell me that Vampires don't sleep. So I guess they will have a lot of time on their hands.

"_Brady, may I remind you that, before all of this even happened with Renesmee that we didn't even know that she was a vampire to even begin with_" I stated, taking a few steps back as I got ready to jump to river.

"_And may I remind you that me and Collin were warning you that there something wasn't right with her_" I glared at Brady as he back chatted me with sass.

"_And I say thank you and sorry for that warning. Now go home, get something to eat, shower and rest up while waiting for me till I come to pick you guys up so that we can get your outfits for tomorrow night" _I commanded before going at full speed and jumping at the last second before leaping over the deep rock formation. I braced myself as I landed on the other side, skidding to the side causing the foliage from the forest floor flying up for a second before floating back down. I looked over to where Collin and Brady looked at me in amazement. For once there was no thought process running through our mental link. All that there was was complete silence.

"_Well off you guys go, I'll see you later_" with that I was off, following the scent of the Cullen's, hoping that it will lead me to their home.

And I was in luck, standing in the middle of a meadow was a medium size, single story cottage looking as newly made as any newly built cottages can be. I phased and slipped on the shirt and cut-off jeans that I had tied to my ankle and walked up to the front door, giving the wooden door a few knocks before taking a step back and waited patiently for it to be answered.

It seems I didn't have to wait that long before the front door was pulled inwards and the burning smell of vampire run up my nose. I tried hard not to show the disgusted look on my face to much as Esme's face came within view.

"Oh Seth! How nice to see you, what can I do for you" Esme asked as she held the door wide open. "Please come in" she gestured into her home, which I took the invitation with a nod.

"Thank you. I was just coming by to see how you guys are doing?" I asked as I followed Esme down the hall-way after she closed the door coming into view of a lovely decorated lounge/sitting area.

"Oh how nice of you to drop by just to see how were doing" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smirk from her spot on the armchair, while I sat on the couch.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you guys are new in town and I just wanted to let you know that if you need help, don't be afraid to ask" I scratched that back of my head, embarrassed by how Esme put me on the spot straight up.

"Hehe, Seth, I'm joking. Well kind of, I mean me and my husband are vampires and you're a werewolf so evidently making us enemies, but it's nice to see that there are a few good people still out there" Esme said as she smiled at me with her beautiful, pearly white teeth smile.

"Heh heh" I chuckled softly to myself as I continued to scratch the back of my head before taking a deep breath. "Anyway, where's Carlisle? Aren't you two like inseparable or something?" I questioned, taking a glance around but coming up with no sign of Carlisle.

"Oh he had to work late. So it's just me for the time being" she shrugged as a sad smile come to her lips. "It gets kind of lonely without him here sometimes" she had a small sad smile on her lips as she looked out the window.

"What's it like?" I asked, curious to know what it is that Carlisle and Esme has.

"What is?" She looked at me shocked and curious. Not having gotten my question.

"The thing that you and Carlisle have. What's it like?" I asked curiously, shifting closer to the edge of my seat as I looked at Esme and waited.

"Heh, where should I start…" She trailed off as she looked like she was in deep thought. "…Well first off, it's like you can't live without that person. Like every time they aren't close to you, you feel like you've lost something of yours that can only be put back by that very person that took it. It's like every time I see Carlisle, I feel like I'm falling in love with him all over again and every time I'm near him and in his arms, basking in the embrace that he only give to me, it feels like a breath of fresh air in running through my veins again, as if I was human again. It's like…. He's my most treasured item that I just can't live without, and I can't live without him…." Esme trailed off then with a sigh as a smile graced her beautiful lips.

"He's your Mate" I said softly, saying everything that Esme said and shortening it into one simple word.

"Hmmhmm…" she nodded agree with me as she reclined into her chair. Before sitting up straight and shaking her head with a smile on her lips. "I'm sorry; I hope that did make sense without you having to simplify it into one word"

"No, no. I shouldn't have said it. What you said made perfect sense" I sighed as I sat back into my chair this time. "I thought I had that once. But it turned out to be lie" I looked at my lap, looking at it as if it held all the answers, but who was I kidding.

"But you still care about them don't you" I nodded my head automatically as if it was a normal question to be answered instantly, before shaking my head vigorously.

"No!" I shouted startling Esme as I shot up. "No he cheated on me, even after I told him about what I was afraid of, and he still went with it" my voice softened as I slumped in my seat, repeating the words in my head making myself believe them, but it was becoming a major fail. I looked up at Esme to see that even though she held a face of understanding, she had the look in her eye that she didn't even believe my words.

"It's okay, time heals all" she stood up and came to sit beside me before wrapping her arms around my shoulders and giving that a comforting squeeze before rubbing up and down my arms in comfort. "Give it time and hopefully you can at least forgive this boy and give him another chance. You get to have as many chances at love, but you will only get one shot at true love. So don't let it get away and keep it close to you" I looked at Esme as she told me this, feeling as though that I can believe her. Me, the female Alpha of the first pack of this generation, actually believe a vampire, our tribe's mortal enemy from the first time our tribe were able to phase into these massive wolves.

"T-thank you Esme…" I said sincerely as I placed one of my hands into her cold ones. "Really thank you"

"Glad I can help" she smiled at me. "Now tell me, how is it that your pack was made?" Esme asked a look of curiosity on her face.

"Oh well, that's kind of hard to describe" I watched as Esme's curiosity dimmed a little, and I didn't really want to make Esme sad. "But I can try to describe it as best as I can" and with her face changing back to happy, I started my explanation, telling her about how it was that our pack was made. But not giving her full details as something in my mind was telling me not to do that, so I kept little secrets to my success to myself. But I did tell her a few of our stories of how the pack was formed, getting her to laugh as I told her about how Embry joined the pack, and telling her about us chasing one vampire that keeps slipping through our fingers. It was then that Esme asked my something.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind me asking who this vampire is?"

"Her name is Renesmee. She was the reason that me and my ex ended up breaking up, I saw her and him having sex in the guest room of our house before running out then having a confrontation with her and that was when I found out about vampires and the distinct smell" I stated.

"Ahh… And how come… Uh Paul?" I nodded as she question look. "How come he wasn't there when you were chasing after Renesmee the second time?" she looked at me curiously as she waited for my answer.

"Oh, he's actually one of my ex-boyfriends best friends so he doesn't really come with us on our hunts, but he does do patrols here and there, like the first time we meant you and Carlisle, and he keeps his friends protected so that's enough for us, plus he has football practise to go to so that's way he's not really with us as much as everyone else"

"Ahh…" Esme nodded her head as she looked out the window. "Oh gosh. It's already dark. I'm sorry I've been keeping you here way to long" she stood up then, looking between me and the window and the clock in shock.

"Oh wow" I said standing up and stretching my muscle before something suddenly occurred. "Shit I have to go. Sorry but I'll be running off now. I'll see you and Carlisle another time okay" I stated as I ran to the front door, and running out into the forest only stopping when I thought I was far enough and undressed before phasing and running off to the border line.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

"Don't you guys see how wrong it looks for Seth to be the alpha female? I mean shouldn't the alpha female be a female both in wolf form and human. With Seth being the alpha female, it's making us a laughing stock. Not only that, but would the alpha male really want to be mated with an alpha female who is a male? Because I should as hell don't think he'd want to be" Leah stated in front of the pack, save for Collin, Brady and Seth. Seth being the main subject of the discussion of this talk.

"Leah we see where you're coming from" Paul stated calmly, holding his hands in a sign of peace. "But even though our alpha female is a male, it doesn't mean that he isn't a bad leader. I mean he doesn't pressure us to do too much, doesn't get us to work overtime with patrols, and he's helpful with us if were having trouble, even if it's only during patrol hours and he's on with us, except for during school hours" Paul said, saddened about the absence of Seth sitting at the same table as the rest of them.

"Paul's right Leah" Quil piped in, seeing his fellow pack mate get lost in thought. "Even though I haven't been in the pack for very long. I can already see how great Seth really is as a leader through the mental link. And I can see how focus he is into bringing our prey down or how to rally our new pack mate into the clearing that he'd be standing at wait for us. And really, I can't wait till the next time that we get a new pack mate, I feel excited and nervous at the same time to be able to watch the process take flight as we rally our new member into his direction" Quil stated, his excitement pouring out of him as he thought about the time that they will be able to recruit a new member of the pack. If not that then taking down an enemy.

Leah stood there calmly, taking in every word of her fellow pack mates words into account. Processing through every word, trying to see if she can make something of it, but she wasn't getting anywhere. For all their words are true. Every time they get a new recruit, it's quite exhilarating to help bring the new recruit towards Seth and watch as the two wolves' battle it out till Seth pins them down.

'_But it should be you that should be pinning down the new recruits. It should be you that should be commanding the pack till the true alpha shows. It should be you who should be making the choices for this pack. It should all be you not your brother Seth'_ the voice in Leah's head whispered in her ear, telling her that it should be her that should be in Seth's position, not him!

"That might all be true. But should Seth really be making deals with the enemy. Should you're alpha female really be making decision without our consent? Should he really be having a lovely chat with them and allowing them to work in our town? Allow one of those leeches to work on our people. The very same people that we have sworn to protect. Because I don't think so" Leah stated, staring into each of the four boys eyes.

"But Leah, Seth said that if they were to injure any of the humans other than work related, we were allowed to attack" Jared said, being careful not to strike too much of a big cord in Leah.

"And do you really think they will stay to that. I mean, sure they explained that they were 'vegetarians'. But really, no vampire should be able to lose the thirst for human blood. I mean, you guys heard, animal blood only sustains their thirst. Only one slit from a human and their act will change"

"But if that were to happen, Seth said that we could take them out. Seth said it himself, and you were there" Embry pointed out, arching an eyebrow as nods of agreement came from the others. Embry was starting to get a little suspicious about Leah. For it sounds as though she was just making any excuse to make Seth sound like a bad leader.

"True. But should our alpha female really be going over to their place and have a chat with them, to see how they are fitting in" Leah was running out of statements to make Seth look bad, and it seems they guys were starting to get onto her. "Come on guys, don't you see how much of a disgrace having Seth as our alpha female is making our pack look" Leah never thought she would be lead to having to beg for the guys to see her point of view, but if it had to be done, it will be done.

"We're sorry Leah, but we really don't see where you are coming from with this. Well we do, but what you're saying isn't really helping your case" Embry started, getting up from his seat and walking over to Leah, resting a hand on her shoulder and looked dead into her eyes. "Unless you have proof as to why we shouldn't have Seth as our alpha female and let you…." Embry trailed off as he shrugged one of his shoulders. "Until then, I'm sorry Leah. But your brother is staying as our alpha female till the true alpha takes his place" and with that Embry removed his hand from Leah shoulder and headed for the front door. "Now if you would excuse me, but I have to get home for dinner, seeing as it is starting to get dark" and with that, Embry has left the building.

"He's right you know Leah" Paul started as he too got up from his seat on the couch, stretching his muscles before heading for the front door as well. "Until you have hard proof, Seth is staying where he is. Besides, why would you want to be alpha female, from what I've seen in Seth's mind, just looking into his mind gives me a head ach" Paul's voice trailed off as he exited out of the open door, his hands resting behind his head as he looked up at the darkening sky.

One by one the rest of the pack left, giving their own terms of why Seth should stay alpha female, and being as soft on the topic as they can, not wanting to upset the eldest of the Clearwater siblings.

Leah continued to stand in that same spot that everyone left her in, silently fuming at the way things turned out. 'This is ridicules. I'm meant to be alpha female! I'm meant to rule beside the alpha male! I should be having the right, I am an actual female!' Leah raged in her mind as she stomped away to her room, her thoughts all jumbled in rage as she slammed her door shut.

As all things became quiet in the Clearwater house hold, a shadowed figure pushed off from the wall of the Clearwater house and started heading for the forest, the moon having been covered by the clouds, having given the figure the best possible cover from the pack's vision.

"So, there seems to be a little turmoil brewing amongst the pack" the figure chuckled softly to their selves, their voice like wind chimes as they drew closer to the forests edge, and just before they disappear into the forest a ray of the moon's light shinned from behind the clouds and onto the lone figure, illuminating a full curtain of lushes brown hair.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Come on Brady! If I'm like by five minutes, I'm going to get my head yelled off by Emily!" I shouted banging on the door to Brady's room, Collin waiting patiently down stairs with Mr and Mrs Fuller., while I was up here getting Brady to hurry his ass up and get down stairs.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist" Brady called back, the sound of his feet moving closer to his door was the only signal I got before the door was pulled open, a flustered Brady now standing in the doorway of his room. "Happy now?"

"Dude, why are you flustered?" I asked, as I looked at Brady's flustered face. But all I got was him looking away and sighing.

"Can we go? You were just banging on my door like two minutes ago and now you're the one stalling" Brady went to push through, but I halted his movements by out stretching my arm and resting it against the door frame.

"Answer the question"

"It's none of your business" I watched as his cheeks got a little redder then they were before he opened his door. I could feel my eyes widening and my mouth drop as I took a deep breath through my nose.

"Oh my-" I was cut off from Collin calling up from down stairs.

"Come on guys, were going to be late, and my mum doesn't want me out to long to night. After all it is a school night" I released my breath in defeat as I turned on my heel and walked down the hall, Brady following behind me a soft sigh coming from him as we headed for the stairs.

"Don't think this is over" I stated softly as we headed for the front door after promising that I'll have Brady back before ten, and as a reply, I got a sigh of defeat from Brady, while Collin looked at us both in confusion.

"What's not over?"

"Don't worry Collin, Brady will tell us tomorrow right Brady" I reassured Collin as I stared at Brady's ridged back with a grin on my lips in amusement. "Brady?" I called his name as sweet as I could.

"Y-yes?" Brady slowly turned in our direction as we stopped at the car.

"You will tell us tomorrow…right?" I asked, my amusement slowly increasing as I watched Brady stutter as he looked everywhere expect for in the direction of me and Collin.

Sighing in defeat Brady's head dropped as she shoulder sagged as well, as a small, "yes" came from his lips. My grin stuck in place from now and till we reached my work place and was greeted with a not so pleased Emily.

"I don't want to hear it, just get in here and go find Alice, and then I want you to practise. I don't care if you tired sore or you have to pee, I'm not in the best of moods to get in here and get it done" with that she turned on her heel and walked off, people getting out of her way as she stormed down the hall. "Now Seth and friends!" with that I rushed into the building Collin and Brady following straight after, neither of us wanting to anger the already angered Emily.

xXxXxXx

"Okay, that's a wrap you can all go home now" Emily announced to everyone, and not wanting to piss Emily off, since she seemed to have calmed down a bit, everyone scattered, rushing to get their things and leave the building.

Collin, Brady and I would have been one of those people, if it wasn't for the fact that we were huffing and puffing on the stage having gone through our fifth run of the dance routine.

"I-I didn't know it would be this intense" Brady complained as he laid flat on the stage, his eyes closed, if it wasn't for his huffing chest and the sound of his racing heart, I would of thought he was dead.

"Agreed. I didn't know this is what you have to do every time before the night?" Collin question appearing to be in a much better state then Brady is sitting crossed legged although resting back on his arms.

"Heh, it's not usually this bad. Plus we were on a tight schedule since someone made us run a little late" I stared at Brady as I finished speaking getting a chuckle from Collin as Brady glared at me.

"If I'm not mistaken, you also contributed to our lateness"

I would have retorted if it wasn't for Emily coming up to the stage. "Not that I'm liking your bickering, which I'm not, but could you hurry and piss off, I'm tired and I need to sleep" with that all of us got up from our positions on the stage and were off to were our stuff was before running to the car, wanting to get as far away from Emily as quick as possible.

xXxXxXx

I sighed as I exited the bathroom, steam trailing out from the room after I've just finished having a nice hot shower, even if I couldn't fully feel the heat, though it did help with the tightened muscles that resided in my shoulders and neck.

I flicked my light off as I entered my room and closed my door and headed for my bed, already dressed in a pair of briefs. I sighed again as I was enveloped on the softness of my bed and the warmth that my blanket provided me for the time being till it got too hot to bare that I toss it off during the night.

And just as I was about to fall asleep, Wolf suddenly decided to pipe up.

'_Someone's going to be phasing soon'_

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay first off I just want to say how terribly sorry I am that I've taken this long to update any of my stories, and how bad I feel that it took me till now to final do some work on my stories. But I do have reasons, one being that I just started work and really all I wanted to do after was relax and not do much that required a lot of brain work. As well as that my mum has had an operation and I've had to take care of her as well as writers block decided to pop up and give a shout out and stopped me from writing. So yeah. I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. After this I'm going to start of the next chapter for 'I Will Smile But My Heart Wont'. But I make no promises how long it'll take till it's finally done and up so please bear with me.<strong>


	8. The Collision of the Eyes

**An: Well here it is, chapter 8 of L.o.D.A.2. I know, I know, you really want to kill me right now because I have yet to update 'I Will Smile. But My Heart Wont.' I know, and I'm sorry. But just think, now that I have this chapter up, I can now get onto writing Chapter 8 for said story. Yay!**

**…**

**Okay, we'll leave it at this and I'll let you guys read this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Hear no, See no, Speak no – Ricki Lee.<strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxX<p>

Seth's Pov

"Seth and friends" Emily's voice called from behind my closet door, catching our attention instantly, since we didn't want to piss Emily off anymore then she already is today. "You guys have ten minutes before you go on, so be sure to be ready, otherwise…." And with that she walked off, leaving Collin, Brady and I to shiver, not want to imagine what she would have plan if we were late.

"Man, is she always this grouchy?" Brady asked as he slipped on his shirt, only doing the two middle buttons and showing off his slightly tined stomach.

"No. She's usually a kind and nice lady. I guess she's just having a hard time, I mean this place has only just reopened, so it's probably getting stressful for her, having to run back stage and all" I said, hoping that it changed the perspective that the guys were probably having of her, even if it's a little bit.

"Well, I'm sure she's a lovely person. But I think it's the time of the month for her at the moment" Collin calmly stated, even giving a smile, as he slipped into his black jean shorts. "You sure these look good with this shirt?" Collin asked as he looked in the mirror, turning this way and that.

"Yes, they do. And before you ask, yes you'll be able to move in them. Alice made sure that we'll be able to move in our clothes" I assured my friends, as we put on the last touches of our costumes, the last bit to go on is our masks.

"So tell me again, why did you get the masks done to suit our wolves colour?" Brady asked just as we were about to exit my dresser.

"Oh, just in case you guys feel like doing this again with me. Or you can just keep it as a souvenir of our night together" I shrugged, going to reach out for the doorknob.

But I missed.

Instead I stubbled as I went to go reach the doorknob and my vision seemed to have gone black for some time. Because when my vision cleared, my first sight was that of my two friends standing before me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Brady asked. I didn't reply, instead I looked around, curious to see where I am I slowly sat up, finding that I'm on my couch in my dressing room.

"Seth…" Collin said worry and concern in his eyes as he and Brady waited for my answer.

"Hmm… Yeah. I'm okay" I said, taking a few deep breaths. "Can one of you get me a glass of water" Collin was quick to get up to get me some water, while Brady staid by my side.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean this isn't the first time Seth" Brady stated. It was true, this wasn't the first time. But it's the first time that I blacked out for…

"How long was I out for?" I asked, nodding in thanks for the glass of water.

"Only a minute and a half" Collin said, looking at his watch.

"Only!?" I arched an eyebrow, surprised that I was out for that long. Before anyone could say another word, another knock was at the door.

"Seth and friends please tell me you guys are dressed and ready" Emily's voice came from

"Yeah we're good" I called back, getting up from my spot, Collin and Brady's hands ghosting my every move, getting ready to catch me if I do fall. "Guys, please. I'm okay" I chuckled softly, gently pushing away their hands as I made my way towards the door, turning back to give them a reassuring smile. "Now come on, we have a show to do". With that, I turned the doorknob, and walked out, with Collin and Brady behind me.

As we walked I could feel the worried and concern looks that my friends were giving me. I understand the looks that they're giving me. This isn't the first time this has happened. It's actually been happening all throughout the day. It was frustrating to say the least. Every time I'd make a quick turn of my head, or I looked upwards for too long, my head would start to get light, and it'd either caused me to stumble and fall if I was standing. Or I'd lean too far to the side, close to falling off the seat, if I was sitting down.

Even I was starting to get worried. What was happening to me? Why was I having black outs? Am I getting enough rest? So many questions ran through my head, I didn't know which one to question first.

'_Wolf, would you happen to know something about this?' _Wolf would be the only one to know the answer, since she's practically with me twenty four seven anyway.

'…'

But all I got back was silence from Wolf. Not a peep, nothing. Only silence. '_Wolf?'_ I called, trying to get a reply from her. But still, there was nothing.

'_Wolf. Can you hear me?'_ But still I didn't get an answer.

"Seth. Are you coming" Brady called, him and Collin looking at me worriedly. I hadn't realised that I had stop moving.

"Yeah…. I'm fine" I assured them as I walked up to them, a smile on my lips as we continued on towards the stage. But the smile was fake; my mind was too focused on hoping that Wolf was okay.

'_Wolf…_'

xXxXxXx

"Now ladies and gentlemen for our last performance of the night we have a special act for you tonight. For tonight, accompanying Devilish Angel is his little helpers, Demon and Angel" Sam announced and surprisingly, the crowd was in excitement.

I smiled over to Collin and Brady, seeing the nervous and excitement on their faces, the hype from the crowds slowly getting to them. Reaching over, I grabbed hold of their hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, gaining their attention.

"You guys will do great" I assured them, letting go of their hands as the curtain started to open up. I calmed my nervous as the muffled sounds of the crowd got louder and louder as the curtain opened up.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

Ca-can't hear no see no speak no  
>Slowly Seth, Collin and Brady turned around, their hands going to the spot that was rehearsed.<p>

You've been trying to call to kiss and make up  
>(Oh, oh, oh-a-oh, oh, oh, oh-a-oh)<br>Seth started to walk forward, strut in a way as he sang, Collin and Brady coming up to stand beside him and rest on his shoulders, as they placed a hand before their mouths and faced off in different directions.  
>You've been showing your face but I've seen enough<br>(Oh, oh, oh a oh, oh, oh, oh-a-oh)  
>The three started to move off to the side as Seth continued to sing. Again, the other two boys repeated their same action.<p>

How many times are you gonna say you're sorry?  
>Seth twirled on the spot as Collin and Brady pushed off from Seth, coming to stand at center stage.<br>And how many promises and fake apologies?  
>I don't care about you and I - There's no us<p>

Seth moved to center stage getting ready to dance with the other two.

I can't hear no, see no, speak no  
>Get me out' this stone cold, black hole<br>Looking so hard to find and get back what you stole .  
>I can't hear no, see no, speak no<br>Find a way to take back control  
>Cos this time I know for sure I'm letting you go<p>

The threes body moved in a series of positions, twisting, rolling, reaching, all three dancing as if they were in sync, like they've been doing it their whole lives, instead of just a day before.

Le-le-letting go, le-le-letting go - ca-can't hear no see no speak no  
>The three moved in together, close enough for their bodies to touch, as they started to turn, a limb from each body, covering another's ears, mouth or eyes, before dispersing.<p>

Every word that you say will fall on deaf ears  
>(Oh, oh, oh a oh, oh, oh, oh-a-oh)<br>I wish you'd shut your mouth and just disappear  
>(Oh, oh, oh a oh, oh, oh, oh-a-oh)<p>

Collin and Brady danced, moving their bodies in time with the beat and the song, doing the actions that were rehearsed, as Seth continued to speak, acting out the words to the song as he did.

How many promises and fake apologies?  
>How many times am I gonna let you do this to me?<br>We are over it's DONE - there's nothing for us

At this point Seth looked out into the crowd, scanning the faces that were in the crowd, planning on just giving them a glance. Till his eyes landed on a pair that he hoped really wasn't here tonight, this night especially.

Jacob Black's eyes.

As Seth stared into the elder's eyes seeing hear, pain and sadness. Seth knew then that this song really pierced into Jacob's soul, but it also pierced into his as well, hitting a core point in him that made him flinch, as his eyes stayed connected with his.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

As my eyes continued to stay on Jacob, I could feel myself stumbling back as the song continued, my head going dizzy, my body slowing going numb, my vision started to fade. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew that when my eye connected with Jacob's one last time before my vision left me, I knew I felt something.

Something strong, something powerful that crossed as my eyes met his.

Something that couldn't be described even if I knew the words, a draw that was pulling me towards Jacob. But instead, I went backwards.

At the sound of people's gasps, I was a goner.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think. I'm terribly sorry that it has taken me this long to update my stories, but I'm having a major argue within my brain about writing my new story before I can get these update done. And hopefully the update argument will win. Hehe X)<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know the dancing bit wasn't really that good, but I tried a different perspective, just to see how it turns out, and I kind of like it. Well let me know what you thought on a chapter with a review please and thank you.**

**P.s: The more reviews I get the more it encourages me to update 'I Will Smile. But My Heart Wont'. I'm serious, I want to get it update by the end of this weekend, cause I have something I need to do that will require your help, okay. Cool.**

**P.s.s: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.**


	9. The Means to an End

Seth's Pov

I couldn't explain what was coming over me, but I knew one thing.

It was hot.

Seriously, it was like someone had turned the heater on and left it right in front of me. I could feel that I was covered in sweat it was that bad. I wanted to reach out and turn it off, but my arms just felt like lead. Actually, my whole body felt as though it's been injected with lead. I couldn't move a single muscle.

"Seth… Seth, are you awake?" a voice called out my name, it was a sweet gentle voice, so it was most likely a female, but then again I might be wrong and it could just be a male with a very gentle voice, like Collin.

"Seth, are you okay? Can you make a move or say something?" Another voice said, this one was gentle, but had a huskier tone to it, but who? Who was it that kept asking me these questions? I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't, my eyes felt as though they have been sealed shut for who knows how long?

'_So that's obviously a male, but who's was the first voice?"_

"Seth, can you please respond in some kind of way, just make a noise or a movement" I could hear soft murmurs in the background, concern laced within their tone, even with this person asking me questions. I wanted to at least make a movement, just to reassure myself that I hadn't suddenly lost all movement in my limbs, but it that was just pointless.

So I did the next best thing.

"Nnngg…."

I made a noise, to the best of my abilities, it probably sound like some dying animal or something, but it was the best I could do, and from the breath of relief that surrounded me, I knew that I had done something right.

"Thank goodness" the person that had been asking all the questions said in a breath, "Now, Seth, can you try moving a finger, or a toe?"

A toe? But wasn't I wearing shoes? I was sure I was wearing shoes.

'_Wait! I am still wearing clothes right?! Oh dear God, please tell me I am still wearing clothes, please oh please…'_

"SETH! SETH!"

Now who was calling for me? I thought it was just the people around me? Wait, were exactly am I at the moment?

'_Oh, I can smell now. So I still have my nose at least. But what's with that strong smell of alcohol? Am I at are bar or something? I'm not of proper age to be at a bar, just yet-…Wait!? What's that horrible smell, like death or something? Oh please don't tell me I'm in a cemetery or something like that, oh God, please someone get me out of here'_

"SETH! SETH, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Who was that, that keeps calling for me? I know that voice, but I can't put a face to it. I want to know who that is, do I know that person? Well from the desperation from the tone, I'd take that as a yes. But why aren't they here, right next to me then? Wait, where exactly is here?

"Can someone please get rid of him; he's causing people to panic" the voice with a lot of questions ordered.

"Security, close the place. Tell the customers that due to- Ah never mind, I'd deal with it…" with that, the voice was gone. And soon, I could hear the sound of groaning and concerned voices as they slowly drifted away before suddenly, the only sound was that of the people around me. I wanted to open my eyes, but it was hopeless.

"Seth. Can you please make some kind of movement? A lot of people are worried about you" that voice asked. People were worried? I was worried for my own being at this very moment, '_usually I'm not a selfish guy'_

'_I'm…. Sorry Seth…. I-it's because of me that people are worrying…'_

'_Wolf?! Wolf is that you? Oh my god! Please tell me you're okay? What happened to you, to us?' _I questioned, my concern for my counterpart ruling over my own worry.

'_Hmm… It's good to hear your concern for me… I'm sorry that I have caused you panic…' _Wolf stopped then, seeming to gather her strength before she continued. _'It's become a very hard time for me, which means it'll become hard for you as well...'_

'_What!? What's going to happen to us? Tell me Wolf, what can I do to help you, please?' _I begged, praying that whatever it is that Wolf requests, I'll be able to deliver on her request.

'_I-it's quite simple really… But I'm afraid that it'll be hard on you more…'_ I could feel the worry just washing over me from Wolf. '_I need you, to find someone to have intimacy with…'_

I blinked my eyes several times, Wolf's words rolling over in my head in a continuous loop. '_….Excuse me….'_

'_Heh… I thought it'd be too much for you to comprehend' _Wolf mused, but I was still trying to comprehend what it is that Wolf is requesting. '_I know it's a lot to be asking you of this, but it's coming close to that time of year that all breeds for the canine species to find a mate and breed with… I'm sorry…'_

'_Breed… with…'_ I was in total shock as Wolf's words rang through my head. _'I have to breed, or simply put, have sex with someone, because it's a certain time in the year…'_

'_I am so sorry to ask this of you Seth, but… If you wish for me to get better, then we need to do this… I'm sure there is someone out there that would just do this for you… But depends on who it is that you ask'_

'_Well, if I had to ask someone…' _ An image of Jacob flashed right before me, his sweet charming smile, his warm brown eyes, his soft hands that were rough from hard labour when he'd work on his car. Shaking my head, I was quick to get rid of that image as pain came rushing to my heart. '_What about if I ask Collin or Brady?' _I questioned, the only two that I could think of that would actually do this for me.

'_I'm sorry, but neither of them would be able to do, for both of them are submissives…'_

'_Then, who else is there that I can ask? I don't want to ask anyone else of the pack, but I can't think of anyone else…' _I was starting to worry, if I didn't think of anyone soon, who knows just how much pain Wolf will have to go through, which would then pass on to me and start causing me pain and interfere with my life.

'_I'm sorry Seth, but I'll leave it to you to figure out who it is that you should ask. For now, I'll let you get back to your life'_

'_NO! Wait! Wolf….-'_

"WOOLLFF!" I called out, scaring everyone as they reeled back from my sudden outburst. It was like everything came to a halt as I tried to recall what it was that I just called out.

"Uh Seth… Are you okay?"

Turning my head towards the direction of the concerned voice, I saw that Carlisle was looking at me with concern, my eyes went from Carlisle and shifted to everyone else, Brady, Collin, Emily, Alice, Esme and even Sam were standing around in my dressing room, all wearing either a shocked, confused or an odd look on their face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine… Kind of. Sorry for the worry" I chuckled; embarrassed at the sudden attention that everyone was giving me. "What exactly happen to me again?" I asked, not really recalling what's happened in the time I was out.

"You passed out on stage, everyone was worried about you, most of the customers started to run up to the stage just to make sure you were okay. Luckily no one ended up touching you, and security was able to ward everyone off before we dragged you back into your dressing room were your friends called Doctor Carlisle to come and see if you were okay" Emily explained, a worried look on her face as she stared at me seeming to look for any injures.

"Oh, uh, thank you for that" I thanked, before looking at Carlisle. "So, what's the damage?" I questioned, hoping that the damage I had done to myself wasn't that bad.

"Fortunately, you didn't sustain too much damage to yourself, but you did seem to have hit your head pretty hard, so you might have a slight concussion, so I'd recommend that you have a few days off, that also includes all kind of activities and not coming to work either" Carlisle said, thanking Esme as she handed him a clip board with medical slips, writing something on it before sighing and handing the slip to me. "So that means bed rest for the next three days, and I'd like to have you woken up every two hours throughout the days, okay"

"B-But-"

"No but's its doctor's orders" Carlisle said sternly, but even as he did, he still was looking at me with a confused look on his face, but then again so were Collin and Brady. "Now, I'd recommend that you head home this instant and not do anything strenuous in the meantime, got it?"

I nodded my head, defeated by the doctors' orders, as I took the handed slip. Going to sit up, I watched as everyone started to file out of my dressing room, till only Collin and Brady were left standing before me.

"Are you okay Seth?" Collin asked, coming to kneel in front of me looking into my eyes with worry and confusion. I stared back at Collin with my own weird look. "Seth… Are you okay?" he questioned one more time.

"What do you mean? Of course I feel okay, but my head does hurt a little…" I trailed off, looking away from Collin's eyes and down at the medical slip that Carlisle had handed to me, seeing pain killers and head ache tables listed for me to take.

"We mean, how the hell is it that you fell and now have a bump on your head and have a concussion?!" Brady demanded, pushing Collin out of the way softly before glaring at me, but I could still see the worry and concern in his eyes. I looked away from Brady and Collin's gaze, embarrassed by what I had to say next.

"I haven't been able to speak with Wolf properly for a few days, and it wasn't till just now did Wolf finally contact me…" I trailed off, looking down at my clasped hands, trying to stop the slight shakiness of them. "Wolf has gone into heat, and so she can't quite talk to me like she usually does, and so she's in a bit of pain at the moment and is supressing all that she can so that it won't hit me at full force, but she can't seem to keep it together for any long and soon it will hit me, and because of that my wolf genes have been toned down somewhat, and that includes the healing part as well"

Taking a shaky breath, I continued. "So, I have to find someone to… Sleep with, so that this heat business will pass. Unfortunately it won't be an overnight thing either; it'll have to happen for a few days till it's finally passed…"

Silence reigned within the room; I didn't have to look up at my two friends to see the shocked looks on their faces as I finished speaking. Minutes seemed to tick by as we stayed where we were, I couldn't bring myself to look at my friends, embarrassed by what it is that I had to do.

"… So… will this happen to us as well?" Collin asked a frightened look on his face as he stared off into space. I couldn't bring myself to speak, but even if I didn't have to, Collin still got the message. A gasp came from his lips as his eyes widened slightly at the incoming prospect of his near future.

Even Brady didn't have anything to say, judging by the look of utter shock on his face, it's a surprise the boy hasn't started throwing a raging fit that he'd have to find someone and sleep with him some time soon.

xXxXxXx

As the silence continued between the three of us, we were soon told that we could leave the room and head on home. None of us said anything as we changed and packed our things, saying a quick and quiet 'bye' to everyone, we headed for the car, putting our bags in the back, we hopped in our seats, and turned the engine on and about ready to drive out of this place.

"Seth!"

We all jumped in our seats at the unexpected banging and loud voice at the driver's side door. Snapping my head around towards the unexpected noise, I was somewhat shocked at seeing Jacob looking into the car, a worried look etched on his face. But soon it was gone from his face, as relief slowly took over.

"Are you okay?" He called out, going to reach for the car handle. But I reacted quicker, holding a finger up, silently telling him to hold on, which he did as I opened the car door, ignoring the worried and concerned looks from Collin and Brady I hopped out, standing a few feet between Jacob and I.

"Oh, thank god, you're okay" Jacob sighed out, his shoulders and face relaxing in relief as I came to stand before him. "You had me worried, seeing you just drop like that…" he trailed off, a slight shiver running down his figure as he seemed to think the worst. "But I'm glad you're safe, right?"

"Uhh…" I scratched my head, wincing slightly at the small lump that grew from my fall. "I've got a bit of a concussion and have been ordered to sleep for the next three days without doing anything strenuous, like work or school even… Doctor's orders" I shrugged, because really, without the fast healing, I didn't really want to take any risks of falling into a coma unexpectedly.

"Oh…" Jacob muttered his whole frame drooping in despair as he stood before me, a man once held himself up with pride, seeming to crumble before me like a defeated being. All from me saying that I won't be a school or work for the next few days.

'_Weird man…' _ I thought to myself as I stared questioningly at Jacob's defeated look. Feeling bad for being the cause of Jacob's defeated look, my mouth spoke before my brain could interfere with my logic.

"… Uhh… Mum's going to have to work longer than usual for the next few days and Leah has her own things to do as well, as well as Collin and Brady have their own worries to think about… So that will leave me to sort of… fend for myself while I'm out of work and school… for the next few days…"

I could practically feel my heart jumping in my throat, my face heating up to the max as my voice became softer and softer by the end of my little speech, I was hoping that Jacob wouldn't have heard me, but one peek from the corner of my eye, I saw that Jacob had heard every last word, despite the softening of my voice.

To say that I didn't feel my face flush as a child like glee came over Jacob's face, would be an understatement. '_Even when I'm mad at him, he still has this kind of effect on me…'_ I thought, saying a silent good bye to Jacob as I slipped back into the car, that smile on Jacob's never leaving his face as we pulled out from our parking spot, waving a small good bye to Jacob, and drove off.

xXxXxXx

To say that mother, wasn't happy when she found out that I had to miss three days of school, because of me falling and getting a bump on my head which lead to a slight concussion, from work, would be another understatement. For close to half an hour, she ranted and raved about this, that and everything in between. '_It was kind of funny in some way…'_ I thought to myself as I got myself ready for bed, setting my alarm for two hours, before slipping under the bed sheets, and rolling on to my side. "It's going to be interesting for the next couple of days, huh?" I asked into the night, not expecting an answer, as slowly my eyes drifted close and soon sleep took over me.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: And there we have it, the reason for Seth's fall. Sorry that it took so long, Life has suddenly decided to throw me a fricken curve ball, and I've gotten into a bit of a down state of mind. But I will not let my fans down, no matter what; I will continue my stories until the end. Plus, I kind of made a promise with a friend that I need to finish these stories before I can start doing new ones… So yeah~….<strong>

**Any who, just to clarify with some, 'I hate you! But I love a part of you?' Has unfortunately come to an end, I know I forgot to add that in and tell you guys, and I'm sorry. But that just means that I can now continue on with this story and see what awaits us at the end of all of this.**

**Stay tuned,  
>WolfPacFaan.<strong>

**P.S: I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so please stick with this story until the end, even if it does take me a while to update. Love you all, old and new fans.**


	10. An Understated and Surprising Day

**An: So funny moment, had the chapter done, got it reviewed, uploaded it, thought I had updated, before actually realising later the day... I never actually update this chapter... haha! There's a laugh for you guys. (Hopefully O.O)**

**Enjoy my beautiful people...**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

To say that it was awkward, tense and very uncomfortable, would probably be an understatement. But no matter how many times I look over to 'him', he doesn't seem to look or feel like I do. I don't know why, I mean, I couldn't be the only one feeling like this, right?

'_Just look at him, smiling, chatty and just…. Bubbly all over.' _ I couldn't help but practically glare at him mentally. '_What is wrong with him?!'_

I wanted to scream my thoughts out so much that I had to literally bite my tongue before I did scream my words out.

'_And it doesn't help when he just keeps chatting, on and on and on, doesn't he feel any awkwardness, especially when he is practically have a conversation with himself' _

All I could do was look at him weirdly when he didn't look my way, but I couldn't help it. '_If I couldn't speak my mind, the least I could do was look at him weirdly… When he wasn't looking at me'_

"So, how about we get you up stairs?" He questioned, his question finally registered in my head.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him, trying to play the fact that I wasn't listening off as if I was.

"You've been up since I came over, you should be sleeping" he said, a smile coming to his face. "So, shall we go upstairs?" he ushered, getting up from his seat on the armchair.

"Uhh…" I was pulling a blank; I had something on my tongue it just wasn't coming out. "I'm good right here" I said, '_More like blurted'_

"Oh, well, that's cool. Easier to look out for you" he stated, that damn charming smile coming to his lips as he walked over to the linen closet, pulling sheets and a duvet out, carrying it all in his arms, shutting the closet with his feet, before coming over and placing it on the armchair. "Up you get" he said, taking a hold of my wrists and pulling me up.

I was in a serious groove of auto pilot as I let Jacob pull me up and had me stand there while he set up the couch. I couldn't explain it I was practically have a feeling of out-of-body moment. And I just stood there, waiting for Jacob to set the couch up, even when I had a perfectly good and usable bed up stairs for me to lie down and sleep.

'_Maybe I was just in a bad state of embarrassment and I've just paralysed myself' _I told myself as I let Jacob usher me to the now comfortable looking couch and lied me down, tucking me in and all. '_Something is seriously wrong with me'_ I concluded with myself.

"Now, you just sleep and I'll wake you up in two hours, okay?" he told me. All I could do was nod my head. "Good, now sleep" he said, and just like that, my eyelids got heavy and the next thing I knew I was gone.

'_Something was seriously wrong with me….'_

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

No matter how many times I'd look at him, his beauty always out shone every other female in this world. In my eyes, no one could compare to Seth, no matter how beautiful others say someone is Seth is the meaning of beauty in my eyes.

Without even noticing, my hand started to stroke Seth's hair, gently pushing the loose tendrils from his forehead and in with the rest of his beautiful lush hair.

I didn't know how long I sat there, and I didn't care how long it was, as I just sat there watching Seth sleep, gently smiling as he snuggled deeper into the blankets, a small moan coming and going every now and then, the sighs he'd breath as he'd sleep. Even just watching him, my heart was cry and bursting with feelings.

There was no explanation given when Seth indirectly asked me to watch over him the other night. I was just full of bubbliness and bliss as I practically walked on cloud nine as I waited impatiently for this day to come. Even the thoughts of doing homework as I waited for Seth as he slept were thrown out the window as soon as Seth's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

But to say I was content would be futile to explain, I was on cloud nine just sitting on the floor next to the couch as I watched Seth sleep. Even though the feeling of stalker was rearing its ugly head, I just pushed it away and continued to watch Seth sleep.

'_I don't care if this made me feel like a stalker, who knows when the next time would be that I'd get this chance ever again'_ I had to make the most of it, especially with the little time I have with Seth since he's meant to be sleeping most of the time I am here.

xXxXxXx

I didn't know how much time passed, but at some point, I did pull myself away from Seth, however hard it was to do, and sat in the kitchen table to do my homework, even when the nagging feeling of being close to Seth reared its head, I pushed it away and stayed focus on my homework. Hearing rustling coming from the living room, I checked my watch, seeing that it was pass one o'clock, meaning that it was time to wake Seth up and serve us some lunch.

Feeling a little jittery and excited, I packed my homework to the side and hopped out of my seat I headed for the living room, with a jump in my step, I entered the living room, and lying there still asleep with a peaceful look on his face, was Seth. Beautiful in all aspects Seth Clearwater, bedridden from a concussion, brings warmth to my heart.

With a heavy heart I headed towards Seth, my hand reach out and rested on his shoulder, and with a small shake I started to wake Seth up.

"Seth…" I cooed at first, a smile coming to my lips as I watched Seth try to hide under the blankets. "Come on Seth, time to wake up..." I cooed once more, hearing a groan come from his lips.

"Five more minutes…."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his stubbornness. _'But I couldn't say that's one of the aspects that make him cute, to me…'_ I sighed, before shaking Seth a little harder.

"Come on Seth, it's time to get up, it's pass lunch time"

With that, Seth's eyes were slowly revealed to me, his beautiful chocolate eyes, dreary with sleep, stared back at me with the most innocence I couldn't help but swoon at the look.

"Really... What time is it?" he asked, slowly getting up from his lying position and into a sitting position as he rubbed at his eyes. My knees almost buckled, as Seth sat there looking like a little kid waking up after a nap.

"It's a little after one, so I better get some food into you before your mother kicks my ass for starving you" I chuckled softly, smiling as Seth joined in with my joke. "So, how about you get up, go do what you need to and I'll prepare us some food, yeah?" I said, watching as Seth nodded, smiling at him I squeezed his knee, chuckling at the groan of protest, before leaving the room and started on dinner.

My lips never died down from their smile, but my eyes seemed to have lost a little glimmer in them.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

Watching Jacob leave the room, I couldn't help the pain that struck my heart at that moment. For, when Jacob woke me up it was the most charming sight I could ever open my eyes to, it was sights like that that I wanted to wake up to every morning, was the sight of the man I loved staring at me with such adoration and love.

Heaving a sigh, I pushed the blanket away and got up, my first destination being the toilet. As I washed my hands, I looked at myself in the mirror and looked at the style my hair was in. Usually when I woke up my hair was in complete disarray, this time it was swept back, as though a comb had run through it and pushed it back. Drying my hands, I swept my hand along my hair, getting the same feeling I had when I was sleeping.

'_Maybe…'_

Shaking my head from that thought, I ruffled my hair from its state and headed out of the bathroom and to the kitchen, upon entering I saw Jacob sitting at the table, books pushed to one side in a neat pile and his hand bring a sandwich up to his lips.

"Oh. I was about to go and see if you were alright" he stated, chuckling before taking a bit of his sandwich.

Jokingly glaring at him I took the seat opposite him and picked my sandwich up as well, seeing it to be a salad sandwich. To say I was shocked, would be an understatement, I was more surprised than anything really.

"What? Afraid it might be poisoned or something?" Jacob joked, chuckling at his own joke before he took another bite of his food.

"Well… I wasn't really expecting a salad sandwich, I was expecting more a PB&J really" I said, not meaning to come across as offensive, but from the look on Jacob's face, he didn't seem to take offense to it, which I was glad to see.

"I know. I mainly just learnt from my father actually. He taught me how to cook and prepare a decent sandwich" Jacob laughed at his own joke, and even I gave a bit of a laugh.

It was nice, this was nice, to be able to laugh and joke with one another, and that's what we did. We joked, laughed and chatted about anything and everything, as though what happened never happened. Even though the thought came to my head, I didn't want to feel angry or upset; I liked this feeling of friendship, of closeness between us.

It felt nice.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

Our time together soon came to an end, as Sue came home, saying that she wanted to get home as soon as possible to check up on her little boy, only to find Seth fast asleep on the couch, tucked in and a light snore filling the living room.

"Oh… I guess you have everything under control then" Sue said, pulling her jacket and scarf off before hanging them over the armchair I had been sitting in. "How was he?" she asked, coming to kneel in front of Seth, her hand running over his hair like mine had not ten minutes ago after he had fallen asleep.

"He was good. We chatted, he slept, woke him up every two hours, had a bite to eat stayed up for a little bit longer before falling asleep once more" I said, stating everything we had done, a smile coming to my lips at the statement that we chatted. "This would be the third time he had fallen asleep" I said, coming back into the living room with my back pack slung over my shoulder.

"You guys chatted?" she questioned, looking over at me for confirmation, and from the look on her face, she looked surprised.

"Yes we did, ma'am. I was surprised as much as you are" I said, watching as Sue got up from her kneeling position and walked over to me.

"Thank you Jacob, for watching over my son today. I hope something good will come out of this" She said, walking with me towards the front door, and just as we opened it, Leah came up the last step, Colin and Brady right behind her.

"Jacob?"

Three voices called out, all looking shocked that I was standing into threshold of the front door. "I was just leaving, I bet my old man if probably worried about me" I stated, playing it call as I took a few steps to the side, now standing opposite the three new comers, before looking over at Sue, "I'll be over again tomorrow, if that's okay with you"

"As long as it's to watch over my son, then I'm okay with that" Sue said, a genuine smile coming to her lips, I nodded back before doing the same to the others and walked down the three steps before heading in the direction of my house, feeling four sets of eyes on my back.

"Well, that could have ended differently…" I muttered to myself, my hands digging into my jean pockets as I headed for my house, a smile never leaving my lips at the thought of coming back to the Clearwater's house tomorrow.

xXxXxXx

The next day came quicker than I could have expected it to. '_Not to say that I wasn't grateful, I was beyond happy to have another day where it was just Seth and I, no one else to interfere, no one to pull either of us away. It was just us two, and that's all I wanted'_

"So, what's on the agenda for you today?" Seth asked, waiting for me to set up his couch bed. I don't know why, but being able to do this for him, it made me… happy?

"Well, for me I have homework, mainly, but when your mother comes to take over I have football training and then probably do more homework or sleep" I said, shrugging my shoulders as I finished with making Seth's couch bed. "There" I announced, gesturing to the make shift bed to Seth.

Seth chuckled softly at my antics before shaking his head and walking over to the couch pretending to inspect it for a second before shaking his head.

"Nope, I don't agree to this, I asked for silk sheeting's and nice fluffy pillow and blanket, this is unacceptable" he announced, acting snobby and waving the make shift bed away as though it wasn't to his liking.

"Yeah, well you know what…" I said, walking up to him with mock authority. "To bad" I whispered, and then it became silent and tense.

We stood there, paralysed by the close proximity of our bodies; all it would take is a rising of a hand to be able to touch, to caress, and to feel each other once more. I short twenty centimetres for ours lips to press, to be able to taste and feel our lips against one another; we were that close to one another. If it wasn't for the incident that night, I would've grasped Seth shoulders, planning to never let go, I would've smashed our lips together intoxicating myself with Seth's taste.

'_I would've…-'_

My train of thought came to an end as I felt the softest of touch against my hand, I didn't realise it was actually happening till I finally felt Seth, looking down. When I followed his gaze, I found his fingers brushing against my own, I could feel my heart skipping a beat as he looked up and our eyes connected once more, his fingers trailing up my arm till his hand came in contact with my shoulder before it slid up my neck, a tingle came upon my body, turning my head towards Seth's hand my lips pressed against his wrist, my eyes never leaving his as my own hand came to rest on his, with that a sigh left his lips his eyes becoming heavy with something as hand travelled up my neck and onto my cheek, turning my head into the hand my lips pressed against his hand, pecking it as I rubbed my cheek into his hand our eyes connecting once more.

I would've gone further if I didn't see Seth's eyes start to become dreary, chuckling at Seth I pulled his hand away, letting it drop to his side as I gently guided him down onto the couch, pulling the blanket over his body and watched as his eyes close.

"I'm sorry Seth…" I muttered, knowing that Seth had finally fallen asleep.

But to my surprise, I became still as I heard Seth's next words.

"I… forgive you…and miss you…"

Those were his last words before he finally fell asleep. To say I wasn't happy would be an understatement, but I was also sad. If I hadn't screwed up, Seth wouldn't have to say that with such pain in his tone, nor would he have to lie there by himself. Even with my body not far from his own, I still wanted that intimate contact that we once had.

Sighing in defeat, I got up from the floor, not wanting to drown myself in more sadness and heart break with Seth sleeping right there with his beauty. Instead, I drowned myself in my homework after setting an alarm to go off every two hours.

xXxXxXx

It took a while for my head to focus, but once I was able to finally get my homework started, I was a little scared when my alarm went off for me to wake Seth up after two hours.

Sighing and rubbing at my eyes, I stretched a little before getting up off my seat and headed for the living room, my breath catching in my throat as I stared at the beauty of the afternoon sun streaming in through the window and basking Seth's sleeping face in its golden hue. Slowly I walked over to Seth's sleeping body, kneeling down and gently shaking Seth's body, repeating the same process as yesterday.

"Come on Seth, wake up, it's been two hours" I commented, shaking Seth's a body a little harder after the first time with no success. Slowly but surely Seth started to stir back to life, his eyes blinking repeatedly till his eyes became focused.

"Hey…" he said softly on an exhale of breath. I couldn't help but smile as the sweet greeting.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" I asked, getting myself comfortable on the floor as I waited for Seth to sit up, even though he was still sleepy, I could tell that he at least wanted to stay awake long enough to chat for a little while.

"Hmm… it was okay" he said, shimmying down and bringing his knees up. "Come and sit on the couch, it's probably uncomfortable on the floor" he commented, tapping the free space on the couch with his foot.

"Uh… no, I better let you have the couch" I said, declining his offer, even though I wanted to desperately jump at the free space.

"Come on, my feet are cold, I could use with a foot warmer" he said giving me a sleepy smile, I couldn't help but chuckle at his little joke, and with that I caved.

"Fine, just let me get my stuff" I said, and with that, I got up off the floor and headed for the kitchen, as I gathered my stuff I could hear some rustling in the living room, when I returned I found Seth now sitting on the couch, the pillow still in the same spot and his legs tucked up, but as I sat my stuff down thinking that Seth would just like to have a peek at what my homework was.

To say I was shocked and surprised to feel Seth rest his head on my shoulder and stretch his legs in the opposite side was… shocking.

"You didn't want me to be a foot warmer, now did you?" I asked, chucking as I felt Seth grin against my shoulder, and by now I know he wasn't tired.

"Well, from previous experience, I'd say you were a better pillow then the couch pillows" he stated, settling himself on my chest, after I had gotten myself comfortable on the couch just for him.

Silence held between us for a while, I had thought that Seth had fallen back asleep, but as I was getting stuck back into my homework, I was a little shocked to hear Seth's voice once again.

"I…" he started but stopped, his head not turning towards me, but he had my full attention, homework was practically tossed out the window at this very moment. "I meant… what I said before, before I… fell asleep" and with that silence came once again, this time filled with tension and awkwardness.

For once I was stumped on what to do, I didn't know if I should wrap my arms around him, or just let things be as they are and take it one step at a time. I couldn't tell what Seth wanted, since he was facing away from me. But I thought it'd be best if I left it in his hands to decide on what course of action I should take.

My question was answered to me within the minutes as I felt Seth squirm around a bit before he tucked himself under my arm, his head coming to rest in the crook of my shoulder, just resting there as though it's been his spot all the time, and it was. It was always his spot, my whole being was his spot, every crook and cranny was his resting place.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

xXxXxXx

After another two hours had passed and waking Seth up for lunch, I decided to skip on the chance to have another close encounter like that, and after having discussed it with him and told him that I don't want his mother to get mixed signals, he finally relented and agreed before he fell back asleep, only on the agreement that I stayed close, which meant I had to sit in front of the couch and do my homework on the uncomfortable floor. But I endured it and did so while I waited for two hours to pass or Sue comes home to take over.

I was happy when Sue finally got home, but upset as well, meaning that the time between Seth and I had to come to a close. Getting the same questions as yesterday, I gave her the same answers, leaving the part where Seth and I had sat together on the couch and he fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sue had asked before I could start to pack my things away, it was about that time that Seth was starting to stir awake and Leah had just walked in from the front door, Colin and Brady right behind her as well.

"Uhh…"

To say I was stump for words, would be an understatement.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well, hello my beautiful, amazing, loyal and passionate fans…. I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update, I have literally been on a rollercoaster of life, work, emotions and just everything else thrown in between. Seriously, it was like being on one of those rides where you start of dry but at the end, you're soaked to the body of whatever gets thrown at you. But I'm pulling through now. I'm grabbing a hold of my life and I'm going to take more control of it. <strong>

**So I hope I can gain your forgiveness with this chapter and hopefully I can get the next one up soon or by next week, I know what needs to be done and what needs to happen.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to hear from you guys soon.**

**WolfPacFaan**

**P.S: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**


End file.
